A Mothers Gift, A Fathers Love
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Set in season 5. When a child is sick their parents will do anything to get them better, even if it does mean traveling to an alternate universe.SamJack, DanielJanet.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A Mothers Gift, A Fathers Love  
AUTHOR: Lucy Maria Elmer  
EMAIL:   
CATEGORY: AU, Angst, Drama, Romance   
PAIRING: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet  
SPOILERS: Singularity, Point Of View, Rite Of Passage  
SEASON / SEQUEL: 5; takes place after RoP. Stand alone.  
RATING: PG-13  
CONTENT WARNINGS: male/female relationship  
SUMMARY: When a child is sick their parents will do anything to get them better, even if it does mean traveling to an alternate universe.  
STATUS: Complete  
ARCHIVE: Heliopolis   
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: To my friends and family, especially those who have been there these past few months. I don't know what I'd do without you guys, love you all lots!!!

This is especially to:  
Nike - my little sweetie. Drops of Jupiter in this fic is dedicated to you, I know you like it lots!!!  
Je - Go get the pigeon's girl, You know you wanna!!!  
Jo - you're the best hun, keep smiling for me okay!!!  
Peps - Thankees for all the reading and input here!!!  
Ro- just for being you, couldn't have written this fic without your encouragement!!!  
Jay - love ya hun. You're a great friend!!!  
and Ali - Thanks for the shoulder. . . means a lot to have someone like you around!!!

The man looked at the fragile figure lying on the bed, her once happy face now filled with pain and tinted a yellow colour as her life drained away. Just a few weeks ago that face was so filled with a joy of life. A smile never leaving his little girls lips. But now she just lay in that infirmary bed, hooked up to machines, finding it harder to fight as the hours passed. She was such a beautiful child. She always had been in the eyes of her mother and father and those around her. She had inherited her mother's dark hair and eyes and her fathers smile. She had her mother's strength and her father's wit, and seeing her in a state where that slowly ebbed away broke her family's heart.

A tear ran down his face as he looked at her, wishing he could trade places just to bring that beautiful smile back.

"I'm so sorry I can't help our child." A sombre voice whispered into his ear, the man then feeling arms tenderly wrap around him.

"Honey there's no way I would let you." He replied turning to face her, putting a gentle hand on her protruding stomach and kissing her on the forehead.

"You don't know how much I want to help her. She's my baby, I brought her into this world eighteen years ago...I'm not ready to let her go yet." The woman replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"I know, either am I. But you have our baby inside you and I wouldn't let you risk your life or our childs." He replied tenderly stroking her face with his fingertips.

"I just... I'm the only one compatible and I don't think she can hold on until the baby's born. I feel so guilty. I've never felt so bad...I'm her mother, I should be able to do something."

"You have no need to feel guilty. It's no good for you or our child. Sweetheart we'll find a way to help her I promise. We just have to accept that what could have helped her nearly nine months ago can't now and that isn't your fault."

"Honey I know but...I'm the only one who can help and she's so sick..."

"I know. I hate seeing her like this too. She's my daughter and I love her more than anything, but no-one knew this was going to happen the same as neither of us knew this baby was going to come along when it did. If you went ahead with this donation you'd be risking two lives and I know neither of us want that to happen. This mission...it's our last hope. I only hope our counterparts are as understanding as we need them to be."

"Me too." The woman replied walking over to her daughter and stroking her long hair back off her face. "Because I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if we lost her."


	2. Chapter 2

Janet Fraiser walked quickly down the corridor of the SGC towards the briefing room. She didn't know what was the matter, all she knew was that she had been called at home on her day off and told to make her way to the base as soon as possible. By the looks on the faces of her colleagues who were all standing in the doorway they had no idea what was the matter either.

"Okay, so this is weird." Jack commented as she walked over to the group, all of them standing there in their civvies.

"Yeah, I mean they don't usually call me in on my day off unless there's a medical emergency and there certainly isn't one in the infirmary." Janet told the group smiling at Daniel as she walked passed him and made her way over to Sam.

"How's Cass doing?" Daniel asked as they waited for General Hammond to give them some idea as to what was the matter.

"She's great. She's back to her old self." Janet replied smiling fondly.

"You've had a tough few weeks." Daniel replied.

"Yeah, but it's worth it just to have her home and well." Janet replied smiling.

"I bet." Sam replied. "She's a great kid."

"Yes she is." Janet replied.

"Ah General? Feel like telling us why we've been called on while we're on leave." Jack called out as he noticed his commanding Officer approaching them.

"Yes son that's why I'm here. We have a situation and I think you all are going to feel the need to get somewhat involved here."

"What kind of a situation?" Daniel asked praying that this time he would not end up wounded or lost.

"One of the confusing kind Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied looking down the corridor.

The others turned to look at where Teal'c was glancing. They saw a figure walking down the corridor, and it was a figure they recognised. Standing right there in front of them was a much older Daniel Jackson.

"Ah hell." Jack commented as they were all ushered into the briefing room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay so am I right in guessing this is another Alternate Universe situation?" Jack O'Neill asked.

"Yes you are." The older Daniel replied.

"And you got here how? Through the Stargate?"

"No, actually the Quantum mirror." The older Daniel replied looking at the people around the table and studying them, much the same as they were studying him.

"But I thought that was destroyed?" Sam asked the General.

"We intended for it to be destroyed. But it was decided that it may one day be of some use so we just deactivated it and stored it at Area 51."

"And I reactivated it from my universe." The older Daniel added. "Look General I don't have much time."

"I understand that son." The General replied sadly. "However what you are here for cannot be taken lightly and these people, and two in particular need to know what they are getting involved in."

Jack cleared his throat.

"Does someone feel like explaining to us just what the hell is going on? " Jack asked impatiently. "I could be fishing." He added making Sam grin.

The older Daniel took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes which clearly belonged to a tired man.

"The truth is...I need your help. My daughter is sick and the only way she's going to be able to live..."

"Daughter? You have a daughter?" Daniel asked his counterpart obviously amazed.

"Actually I have two daughters, a step daughter, a son, and a baby girl on the way."

"Big family." Sam commented.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So you're married?" Daniel asked again.

"Yes I am. I have been for sixteen years." The older Daniel replied smiling, fiddling with his wedding ring. "To an amazing woman." He added.

"So what's wrong with your daughter?" Janet asked turning to face the older Daniel, who though visibly aged was still as handsome as the Daniel who was sitting on the other side of her.

The older Daniel looked down at his hands on his lap, his eyes filling with tears for what his little girl was going through.

"Two weeks ago she got an infection. An SG team brought it back through the gate. She already had a kidney infection but this one made it worse and now not even dialysis is doing its job. She needs a transplant but we can't find a donor, and if she doesn't get one soon she's going to die." He explained quietly.

"That is most unfortunate." Teal'c replied. "It is difficult when your child is ill."

"Yeah it is." Janet replied quietly. "And you can't find one donor?"

"There is one...my wife, her mother but she can't donate and I wouldn't ask her to."

"Why not?" Daniel asked turning to face his counterpart.

"Because she's pregnant. She only has a couple of weeks left but we don't think Kelly will last that long. I don't want her to risk her life or our childs and she's beating herself up over it. That's why we need your help. We need her counterpart to...we're asking if..."

"Who...is her counterpart?" Daniel asked curious as to whom he was married to and had a family with in the alternate universe.

The older Daniel looked around the table. Sam was holding her breath in case it was her, Jack was holding his for the same reason and Janet was just looking at him her brown eyes looking deep into his.

He turned to face her.

"We're asking if you would donate a kidney to our child." He told her, then promptly looking down at his hands again. "I know this is a lot to take in all in one go but it's happened, and she is dying, We're asking that you think about this..."

"Wait...you want Janet to go through the mirror to your world, have major surgery, give your daughter one of her kidneys...go through all that trauma and then send her back here to get on with her life like nothings happened?" Daniel asked his counterpart.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but this is Kelly's only hope. A donor hasn't been made available quick enough and she's going to die if...look we're not trying to pressure you, it's your choice...there are other universes to try but...look I'm sorry I should never have asked this of you." The older Daniel told them, then getting up.

Janet put a hand over his.

"I know how hard it is when your child is ill and there isn't a thing you can do to help. I know how helpless you feel, I know you'd do anything to see them better...I just...at least give me a few hours to decide. This is a lot to take in." Janet told him.

"Believe me. I know that." The older Daniel replied.

"And we were called in why?" Jack asked.

"If Doctor Fraiser does indeed decide to go through this surgery, I want SG-1 to accompany her through the mirror. This is a hard enough decision to make without her having to go through this alone." General Hammond told them. "Now I suggest that everyone discuss this and decide what... Dr Jackson where are you going?" the General asked Daniel who had gotten up out of his seat and walked towards the door.

"I uh...I need some air." He told the group then leaving.

"I'll go see if he's okay." Jack told the group then also leaving.

"I guess I'm not the only one who has a lot to deal with." Janet told them.

"No, I don't suppose you are. If you'll excuse me, I have to welcome SG:8 back on the base." General Hammond told them then also stepping out of the room, though not before giving Janet a sympathetic nod.

"Look I'm a bit wiped out. I think I'm going to go get something to eat. Will you be okay?" the older Daniel asked Janet obviously concerned about what he was asking of her.

"I'll be fine." She replied though not entirely sure herself. It felt as if her world had been turned upside down, and the one person who she wanted to help her through this had just left without giving her a second glance. She couldn't even tell him how she felt for fear she would scare him away, even at a time where she needed him most.

"Thank you for thinking about this." The older Daniel told before he too left, snapping her out of her thoughts, the older man immediately followed by Teal'c who had obviously decided to keep an eye on Daniel's older counterpart while he was there.

Sam moved from the chair opposite Janet to the chair beside her.

"So..." she stated uncomfortably sitting down.

Janet looked at her friend.

"Daniel looked really upset...our Daniel." Sam told her.

"Yeah he did." Janet replied quietly, remembering the look on Daniel's face when he heard what his counterpart was asking her to do.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Oh Sam, I don't know. This is so hard. I want to help her, I really do and this time I can help. But I'm so scared." Janet replied putting her head in her hands.

"I know you are." Sam told her friend rubbing her back.

"Finding out that in another universe I have a brood of kids is weird enough, but then to find out I'm married to Daniel, a guy who I've only really just started to connect with here...everything's changed in just one day and I have no idea what to do." Janet told her sitting back in her chair.

"What would you like to do?" Sam asked softly.

"I'd like to help her. When Cass was sick, I couldn't and I felt so helpless Sam. The horrible thing is I know exactly how the other Janet must be feeling now and that's pretty crappy, especially knowing that she could help but there's no way she can because of the baby. But this time I can help and I think I should. That doesn't stop me from wishing he'd never come though, and I know that sounds a cruel thing to say but you saw Daniel..."

"What's up with you two?" Sam asked.

"We're getting on, we're finally starting to talk and spend time with each other and that's great. It feels right. I mean when Cass was sick and he took my hand in his that was the first time I think I ever really saw him as a friend, or someone who cared...someone who believe it or not I could fall in love with. But seeing his face when he left here...I didn't know what to feel. It certainly didn't feel like he wanted to support me in this...and I think he's the one I need to do it." Janet added quietly sighing.

"Maybe you should try talking to him about this Janet. He obviously has an opinion...it's your child who's sick albeit a child in an alternate universe."

"I guess I should, I just... I don't know the words, especially now after realising how much... I think I'm going to go through with this Sam, for Kelly's sake and I know it's the right thing to do. I just, I'm hurting Daniel and I don't know why."

"Then you should talk. If you care about him as much as I think you do then it's right that you go through this together, you never know it might bring you closer."

Janet nodded.

"There's someone else I gotta see first." Janet replied getting up. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem." Sam replied. "And Janet..."

Her friend turned around.

"Daniel does care about you...a lot. What you just saw...I just don't think he wants you to go through all that." Sam told her.

"Yeah, and I think I know another young woman who's gonna behave exactly the same way." Janet told her best friend as she left for the commissary.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel Jackson ran his hands through his grey hair, tears in his eyes as he looked at the photo of his smiling daughter. She looked so happy there, her cheeks glowing with health, a sparkle in her brown eyes that so resembled her mothers. Now that sparkle had gone, and he would give anything to get it back.

He had food in front of him but found that he didn't seem to be hungry anymore. Instead he just looked at the photo of his daughter praying for some miracle, the food growing cold.

"Is that her?" came a voice from behind him.

The older man turned around and for a moment Janet saw her Daniel in him. A Daniel that was hard to find amongst all the anguish.

"Yeah it is." Daniel replied smiling proudly.

"She's beautiful." Janet told him sitting down, looking at the photo of the young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes that were filled with so much depth that it seemed as though by looking into them you could see into her soul.

"Like her mother." Daniel replied handing Janet the photo. "Now she just looks..."

Janet put a reassuring hand on his arm and he turned to look at her, his green eyes looking deep into hers.

"That photo was only taken a few months ago. All of SG:1 was on leave so the group of us went on holiday together. That was pretty eventful I'm telling you, what with our four kids, Janet pregnant, Sam and Jacks two girls, and Jacob along for the ride. Then when we came back she got an infection which really knocked her for six. We thought she was getting better... then she caught this virus and hasn't been able to recover. Poor kid can hardly do anything but sleep."

"It must be hard." Janet told him. "I know when my daughter Cassandra was sick the thought of losing her was almost too much to bear."

"Try explaining to an 8-year-old why her sister can't play with him anymore, or why mommy and daddy say goodbye to her every night just in case. Cassandra has been great...she adores Kelly and has stayed at her bedside constantly. They're not even related by blood but they are so close. It's hard seeing Cass the way she is now...I think even she is beginning to give up on her sister."

Janet handed the photo of the obviously adored girl back to her father.

"So...we're kinda married huh." Janet asked him uncomfortably.

"Yes we are...I take it you and me aren't...involved here."

"No, we're not." Janet replied with a hint of sadness in her voice that Daniel's counterpart obviously picked up on.

"You know I loved you for a long time before we actually got together. Just because he hasn't said it doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same as you do about him."

"He stormed out of the room. I thought that was a pretty clear indication of how he doesn't feel the same."

"Janet, he's me so believe me when I tell you that proved just how much he does love you. He doesn't want you to go though this. He can't bear it. That's why he left and if I'm honest I don't blame him either."

Janet sighed.

"So you... we're happy?" Janet asked him.

Daniel smiled, the first truly happy smile he had since he had arrived at the SGC.

"Yeah we are happy. When I was with Shauri...I was with Shauri here too right?"

Janet nodded.

"When I was with Shauri I was happy, I was blissfully happy and I didn't think anything could spoil it. When she died, I didn't think I'd ever be that happy again. Then I met you. I don't know if it was the same here but to start off with we barely talked, then gradually...and I guess this is because I spend so much time in the infirmary...I began to realise just how much you meant to me. I think it was building up for a long time, but for us it pretty much came to a head when Cassandra was sick. Seeing you suffer like that...all I wanted to do was take care of you and make everything better and believe me I wanted that so bad."

"So what happened?" Janet asked him.

"We had a belated birthday party for Cass. All of us came over. There was one for her and her friends, and then another for all of us. Anyway somehow you and I found ourselves talking in the backyard for about five hours about everything, Shauri, your first marriage, Cass...our feelings. Then one thing led to another...lets just say Cass woke up to me walking down the stairs in my boxers in the morning." He told her making her smile.

"And you've been together ever since?" she asked him curiously.

Daniel nodded.

"That was the happiest night of my life." He told her putting a hand over hers.

"And how did Cass take it?" Janet whispered.

"Apart from the manic jumping up and down, hugging and giggling I think she took it pretty well. I think she was happy her mom wasn't alone anymore. Then we found out you were pregnant, I moved in and from that day on we were a family, though sometimes it can be a pretty dysfunctional one."

"I can imagine." Janet replied.

"I want to help Kelly Daniel. I want to do this." She then told him.

"Wait...are you sure?" he asked. "This is a lot to go through for anyone."

"I know that." She whispered squeezing his hand. "But she's my daughter, and you're my family. I'm not going to let her die. I couldn't do that knowing how I felt when Cassandra nearly... I want to do this." She told him again.

"Thank you." He told her. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." He told her tears in his eyes.

"I know." She told him then getting up. "Look could you do me a favour and tell the General? There's some people I really have to talk to."

"That's the least I can do." He replied as she left the table.

He took her hand in his.

"You have to tell him. Promise me you'll at least do that."

Janet nodded.

"I promise." She replied as she left the commissary.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack O'Neill found his friend in his quarters. He had never seen him this angry, or upset and he knew that he needed to talk. He also knew that something was tearing him apart inside, and he wasn't about to see his friend go through more pain. In the last few years Jack had seen him go through his own fair share of it, and even though he always teased him, and they always wound each other up, he wouldn't wish what Daniel had been through on anybody.

"Space monkey...you feel like telling me what that was all about." Jack asked as he sat down on Daniels bed, looking at Daniel who was pacing up and down his room.

"No, Jack actually, I don't." Daniel replied.

"Don't make me hurt you Danny boy."Jack replied causing Daniel to turn round and glare at him.

"Look sometimes it helps to talk about things. You've had a lot to take in, in a short period of time, and leaving the briefing like that didn't do much to make me believe there isn't anything going on in that big head of yours." Jack told him.

"I do not have a big head." Daniel replied.

"Whatever." Jack replied. Daniel still carried on pacing.

"Okay fine...if you don't want to talk I'll go." He then told Daniel getting up to leave. Just as he was at the door Daniel turned round to face his friend.

"Damn it Jack, things were already confusing and now this has to happen? Why is it always me?" he asked hitting his fist against the wall.

"How are things confusing?" Jack asked shutting the door and then walking back over to where he had previously been sitting.

"They just are." Daniel replied.

"Okay that helps." Jack told him sarcastically.

"Jack, Janet and I, we've only really just started to talk here. I mean before it was just the Doctor patient thing but now it feels different, it feels as if we're becoming more than that and it's nice. I mean we've started to want to be around each other more and get to know each other, and not just in a professional capacity. And now for him to come here asking her to do this...something where there could be complications and where she is gonna get emotionally involved, after everything that's happened lately...I guess I just don't want her to go through it."

"I see. So what your saying is that you're falling for the Doc and you're scared your gonna lose her through all this?" Jack asked.

"That's not what I said Jack." Daniel told him quietly.

"But it's what you feel, am I right?" Jack asked. "There's no point lying to the master." He added making Daniel smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Daniel replied shyly.

"Well then you gotta tell her. You gotta tell her why you walked out of that briefing and why you don't want her to go ahead with this. I won't lie to you Daniel, I think she's going to go through with it, she felt too bad when Cassie was sick not too. But I do think Space monkey that she's gonna need you. This is your daughter even if she is in another universe and you both need to come to terms with what has happened there." Jack told his best friend.

"When did you start talking sense?" Daniel asked his friend.

"Its Sams influence." Jack told Daniel truthfully, then blushing as he remembered just how close they had gotten lately, and just how much he wanted to be near her.

"Well I guess I better go find her huh." Daniel replied getting up off the bed they were sitting on.

"Yeah I think you'd better."

"But first I gotta go to the infirmary, that wall, it's pretty hard you know." Daniel replied cradling his sore hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel sat in the infirmary as a nurse bandaged up his hand for him. It wasn't broken thank goodness, but he wouldn't be able to write properly for a few days.

"There you go Doctor Jackson." The nurse told him. "Good as new."

"Thank you." He replied examining the bandaging, his hand obviously swollen underneath as the nurse left to monitor another patient.

"That'll teach you not to use the wall as a punch bag won't it Daniel." Came a soft voice from the doorway.

"Jack told me you were here." She added, noticing the confused look on his face as she walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"He told you about our chat huh."

"All he told me was where to find you, and that we should talk." Janet replied looking at him with her soft brown eyes.

Daniel turned to face her. She was still in civvies, a pair of jeans, a vest top and a denim jacket. She looked beautiful.

"Look I'm sorry I walked out of that briefing, you must think I'm a real jerk or something." Daniel told her.

"No, I don't." Janet told him sincerely.

"I just...we've only really just started to spend time together Janet and then to find out we have kids and we're married..."

"It's a lot to deal with, I know." She replied fiddling with her rings.

"Just a little." He told her with a small nod, then starting to fiddle himself.

"Daniel can I ask you something?" she asked, turning to face him and looking right into his eyes.

"Sure."

"When he told us...about us and Kelly. What did it make you feel?"

"Apart from shocked...Janet I don't know. I mean it didn't scare me. It didn't even surprise me that much. It just felt weird you know, but not wrong if that makes any sense."

Janet looked down at her hands again.

"What about you?" Daniel asked her curiously.

She looked straight up at him.

"Weird...but no it didn't feel wrong. It felt...knowing that, Daniel it felt...it felt kinda nice." She told him shyly.

Daniel smiled.

For a minute they sat there quietly not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to do this Daniel." She suddenly told him.

"You're what?" he asked quickly turning around.

"I'm going to go through with the surgery." She told him again.

"Janet..."

"Daniel, Kelly's our daughter whether you like it or not. Now when Cass was sick I couldn't help and I felt awful, I felt really bad. I can help Kelly, my counterpart can't and there is no way I'm going to let her lose her child through this."

"Janet I understand that. I understand why you feel you have to do this, because of Cass and because of us being her parents. I just...Janet I don't think you should."

"What? Daniel how can you say that?" she asked him shocked.

"I don't want her to die Janet, no more than you, or our counterparts. It's just this is major surgery and I don't think you should put yourself through this."

"I can't believe this is coming out of your mouth. An innocent child is dying, our child, and you're sitting here and telling me not to help her. You're telling me to let her die."

"That's not what I'm saying Janet. What I'm saying is that after everything lately I don't think you should..."

"I don't care what you think Daniel." Janet snapped. "You have absolutely no say in my life and you can't change my mind about this. If I have to go through this on my own I will because I will not let that child die. I never thought you could be so cruel." She added loudly before quickly getting off the bed and storming towards the door.

"I'm only saying it..."

She stormed out.

"Because I love you damn it. I don't want to lose you." He said even more quietly to the empty room then hitting the bed with his other fist.

"Ooooowwww." He shouted as that one became just as bruised as the other.


	7. Chapter 7

Janet found herself outside in the pouring rain. She hadn't known where she was going when she had stormed out of the infirmary, it was as if she was on autopilot. Now she couldn't tell the tears from the raindrops. She didn't know what had happened in there, she had every intention of going in and telling him just how much she wanted him in her life, just how much she needed him. Her talk with his counterpart confirmed that. Instead they had ended up arguing, and she felt, losing any chance they ever had of being happy. She knew that what he was saying made sense, she knew that in his own fumbling way Daniel was trying to tell her he didn't want to lose her, or want her to put herself through something like this after recent events, it just hit a nerve when he told her he didn't want her to help their own child...as if the idea was disgusting to him. She knew however now that it wasn't the case and she felt terrible. She should've at least listened, and now here she was alone in the rain, major surgery going to be occurring in the foreseeable future and all she wanted was the one man she had just pushed away.

"Mom?" Came a voice from beside her.

"Cass? What are you doing here?" Janet asked her daughter who sat down beside her and handed her a coat.

"Sam called me. She told me I should come to the base. What's up? You're not sick, are you?" she asked the woman she considered her mother worriedly.

"No honey I'm fine." Janet told her, putting her arm around the young woman and holding her tight.

"Then what's the matter? Why are you sitting outside in the rain?" she asked looking up at her mother with her blue eyes.

"Sweetheart I'm going to be having surgery." She told the child.

"But you said you weren't sick." Cassandra commented.

"Honey, you remember a few months ago Sam explained alternate universes to you...how there are an infinite number of universes each following different paths in a persons life."

Cassandra nodded.

"I sure remember Jacks face when she was explaining it to me." Cassandra told Janet with a small smile.

"Well today we had a visitor from an alternate universe. An alternate Daniel...from the future."

"You did?"

"Uh huh. Remember when you were sick honey? And I didn't know how to help you."

Cassandra nodded sadly.

"Mom I'm so sorry about some of the stuff I said. About how I called you doctor Fraiser and was so horrible to you." She told her with tears in her eyes.

"Honey it's not about that." Janet told the young woman hugging her reassuringly. "You were sick. You didn't know what you were saying. Look sweetheart in his universe Daniel and I are married."

"You're married? Cool." Cassandra commented, then quietening down again.

"We also have children. Now one of them she's really sick."

"Like I was?" Cassandra asked, wiping the rain away from her face and shivering slightly.

"No honey. She had a kidney infection...she started to get better then one of the SG teams brought another through the gate. She's very sick and to live...she needs a kidney transplant. Now they've done all the tests but the only person who's a suitable donor is her mother, and that's me."

"But you have a counterpart who could do that. She could give her the kidney." Cassandra told her beginning to get upset.

"No honey she can't. If she could, I promise I wouldn't be doing this."

"Why can't she?" Cassandra asked. "Mom why?" she asked tears streaming down her face.

"She's pregnant Cass."

"So you have to do this." The tearful teenager asked.

"Honey I want to." Janet told her beginning to get upset herself. "When I thought I was losing you it was as if my heart was breaking. I felt so scared and so useless. It's a horrible feeling. My counterparts feeling exactly the same honey, if she wasn't pregnant, she could help, and she's blaming herself. I don't want her to do that, it's not good for her or the baby. Cass I can help and I want to. Do you understand that?"

"Mom please? Please don't do this. I don't want to lose you, not like I did my mom from Hanka. I love you so much, mom please..." Cassandra pleaded.

"Oh sweetheart I love you too, just like the other Janet does you and all her other children. That's why I need to do this Cass, because losing Kelly would hurt so much, just like the thought of losing you did."

"But what if you die...what if something goes wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"Nothing's going to go wrong Cassie I promise you. And if it does...honey I want you to know that as far as I'm concerned you are my daughter and I love you more then I ever thought I could love anyone."

"Mom don't talk like something's going to happen. Please don't go through with this." She whispered.

"Cass honey please, I need your support here. I can't do this alone." Janet told the teenager totally losing the strong front she was putting on and breaking down herself.

Cassandra put an arm around her mother's shoulder and cuddled up to her. Even though she was now a teenager the woman sitting beside her had taken care of her for years now and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Mom please don't cry. That's my job." Cassandra told her.

Janet smiled.

"If you really feel you have to do this mom I'll stand by you. You're not alone." Cass told her. "I mean look what you've done for me over the years, and after everything I said when I was sick...and you doing what you did to get me through it, I owe you so much not to stand by you through this."

"Thank you sweetheart." Janet told Cassandra kissing her on the forehead the pair then hugging.

"So why are you out here in the rain?" Cassandra asked her mother, pulling her jacket tightly around her. "You looked pretty upset."

"I uh...just had an argument with someone very special to me."

"Daniel?" Cassandra asked.

"How did you know?" Janet asked the teenager.

"I know these things mom. I can see it when you're together. In your eyes, like when I was sick and he was watching you."

Janet blushed.

"So what happened?" Cassandra asked.

"Lets just say he reacted kinda like you did honey." Janet replied with a sigh.

"It's only because he cares mom. He doesn't want to see you hurt in this, he doesn't want you to go through everything that is gonna come with your having this surgery. I mean you've already been through so much these past few months' mom."

"I know sweetheart." Janet told her.

"You should talk to him, you should at least sort this out. I've seen the way he looks at you. You might as well talk things through before you do this."

"When did you get so smart?" Janet asked.

"I have a good role model." Cassandra replied. "Don't go through this with any regret's mom, because too many people could potentially get hurt." Cassandra then added as the sun came out and the pair just sat there, Cass with her head on her mothers shoulder, each glad to have the other as such an important figure in their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel Jackson sat in his office, a cup of coffee in front of him and his head in his hands. His head was spinning. He had never meant to hurt her, he would never ever hurt her intentionally and seeing her face, the anger in her eyes broke his heart. Of course he wanted Kelly to live, she was his child...their child and he couldn't imagine anything more perfect. What he didn't want was to lose Janet, to lose the woman who he had just realised he loved with all of his heart and soul. To lose her would be like to lose a part of himself, a part that would leave an emptiness that could never be filled or healed, and he just wished he could have explained that instead of messing up as he did so often.

"Can I come in?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Daniel looked up to see the older version of himself standing there. He had never noticed it in the briefing room but now he could see the worry on the man's face, the sparkle that was in his own eyes not present in his counterparts. His face was covered with lines and was paler than usual. Daniel couldn't even begin to understand what he was feeling.

"Sure...go ahead." He replied.

The older Daniel stepped inside and began to pace around the office, occasionally fiddling with artefacts that adorned the room.

"I uh...take it you've spoken to Janet?" he asked his younger counterpart.

Daniel who had once again been resting his head in his hands, lifted his head up and leaned back in the chair. The older Daniel saw his bandaged hands.

"What happened to you?"

"Run in with a wall...and an infirmary bed."

"Ah so you did talk to Janet." The older Daniel replied walking over to Daniel's desk and standing in front of him.

Daniel nodded.

"Actually it was more of an argument."

"Ah, that can't be good."

"Nope and I feel terrible." Daniel replied not knowing what to say.

"She tell you she's going through with this surgery?"

"Yes she did...hence the argument. She thinks I don't want her to go through with this surgery because I don't want to help Kelly."

"And you do?"

"Of course I do. She's my child. What I don't want is for her to go through this...to go through all that pain. I mean there could be complications and with everything that has happened lately that's not what she needs."

"And did you tell her that."

"Honestly...she didn't give me the chance. I was the bad guy in there...I was telling her not to help her daughter. I know it was because of what happened to Cass...I know she feels terrible because for so long there was nothing she could do to save her and so by helping Kelly she's stopping her counterpart from going through what she did. She's stopping our child from dying. I know this is important to her...I just don't want to see her in pain...I don't want to lose her."

"I'm not the one you should be explaining this to. You don't want to lose her because you love her and that is understandable, but who says you are going to lose her. She is doing something wonderful. Something all of you should be proud of, not something to be punished for. She's scared out of her wits Daniel."

"I know that." He replied.

"Then for gods sakes talk to her, tell her how you feel."

"What's the point? I mean she doesn't feel the same, how could she."

"Look stop being so naive...man I can't believe I'm saying this to myself. Just a few minutes ago she was in the commissary asking me all about our children, about whether we're happy. If you think she doesn't love you then you're blind. She's in love with you and she needs you right now. She needs to know you feel the same because she is going through torment inside, she's going through this on her own and that isn't right. You're the one she needs more than anyone because you love her and damn it she needs to know it." He snapped.

"I'm being really selfish aren't I."

"No, you're being cautious. You don't want to lose the woman you love and that's understandable. But you are right, there could be complications and that's why you need to tell her how you feel. Regret is the worst thing to be burdened with. I know that. Don't let there be anything to regret, not when she's doing what she is."

Daniel sighed.

"It's strange you know. From the first moment I met her I thought she was so beautiful but I wasn't in love. And then gradually, and I guess because of all the time I was spending in the infirmary, I just began to feel different. Then when I saw her a few moths ago, so worried about Cassandra and so scared, all I wanted to do was take her in my arms, hold her and tell her everything would be okay...and that's when I knew I'd fallen in love with this woman and I never wanted to let her go."

"Then that's what you should tell her." The older Daniel replied. "She does love you, and she needs you so much. She's doing a brave thing here and without her friends I don't think she'd make it. She's a strong woman, hell in my universe she's carried five children, but this is scary and I can't imagine what she's feeling."

"Me either." Daniel replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry that I'm putting you all through this, but Janet and I...we didn't know where turn. We knew Kelly wasn't going to be able to wait for a donor, and when we found out Janet was the only one compatible it broke our hearts. Our baby wasn't planned but to know she has our child growing inside of her is the most amazing thing no matter how many times it's happened before. I wasn't willing to risk her health and our baby's do you understand that."

"Of course I do."

"Then you'll know why the mirror was our only hope. I went to two other worlds before this one...in one she was pregnant again so of course we couldn't ask there, and then in another...in another she had been killed. Now we have a chance, she's here, she's healthy and she's willing to help. I'm not intentionally trying to cause you pain, it's just the way it's worked out and I am so sorry for that." The older Daniel explained.

Daniel looked at the table.

"If I lose her..."

"I know. But look who she's doing this for. Look at your daughter." The older Daniel replied handing him a photo of Kelly.

"She's beautiful." Daniel replied with a proud smile.

"Promise me you'll talk to her."

"I promise." Daniel replied before getting up.

"You guys are really happy?" he asked.

The older Daniel nodded.

"I couldn't imagine not being with her."

"You know what, me either. Excuse me." He told his counterpart before leaving the office to find the woman he loved and tell her just how strongly he felt for her.


	9. Chapter 9

After asking a lot of people whether they had seen Janet he eventually found her outside sitting with Cassandra, both of them snuggled under their jackets. Hearing him approach Cassandra turned round and smiled, then after kissing her mother on the forehead she walked over to Daniel.

"Mom I'm gonna see if I can find Sam okay. Take care of her." She then whispered to Daniel before she gave him a small hug and walked off.

Daniel walked over to Janet.

"This seat taken?" he whispered to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. Had she forgiven him?

"Sure, though if you're coming here hoping for another argument I'm really not up to it Daniel."

"You know something, me either." He told her then sitting down by her side. "Look I'm sorry about what happened before, I didn't mean for you to get upset like that."

"Daniel I know you didn't. It was just you telling me not to go through with this...it felt like you were telling me not to help her and I guess that made me angry."

"I would never tell you not to help our child Janet. What I was trying to say in my own bumbling way is that... god Janet I don't want to lose you. I couldn't bear it if there were complications or if something went wrong and left me with even the slightest chance of losing you. I've never felt as strongly about anyone since Shauri as I do about you and knowing that while you're doing something so brave and compassionate, there's a chance something could go wrong...I've just realised I love you Janet Fraiser and I'm not ready to let you go."

"You don't have to..." she whispered stroking his face. "Daniel I know this is scary, but you have to understand that I need to do this. I can't let her die."

"I know you can't." He replied. "But do you understand where I'm coming from too?"

Janet smiled.

"I understand that you love me." She replied softly looking straight into his eyes and seeing that it was true.

"Yes I do." He replied smiling.

"Daniel when we argued in the infirmary it broke my heart. I need you okay, now more than I ever have. This is our child and I just... I need your support here because if I don't have that I don't know if I can do this. Can't you see that I love you too, so much that watching you every day, thinking you didn't feel the same made my heart ache. I can't do this alone Daniel, and you're the only one who can get me through this because I love you, and because she's ours." She told him breaking down.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

"And you don't have to." He replied. "Because I'm here now, no matter what. I was being selfish before, just thinking how I couldn't bear to lose you. But now I can see how much this means to you, and believe me I don't want Kelly to die because I'm the one stopping you from doing this. She's a beautiful kid."

"You saw the photo?"

Daniel nodded.

"Let's just say I gave myself a good talking to." He told her making her laugh.

"You think we'll ever have that one day?" she asked him tenderly, snuggling up to him, her head on his chest.

"All I know is that I don't intend letting you go Janet Fraiser. Not for the rest of my life."

Janet smiled.

"Really?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Really." He replied kissing her on her nose, then her forehead.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me now."

"I can think of worse things." She replied then leaning in to kiss him.

"Now lets get you inside. You're shivering." He told her, taking off his own jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders then helping her up. "I am so proud of you." He told her kissing her on the head.

"I'm so scared." She replied as Daniel once again took her in his arms.

"Don't be scared sweetheart. I'm here now, by your side...always."

"Finally." Came a voice behind them and a lot of giggling.

The pair turned around to see Cassandra standing on the grass watching them.

Janet walked over to her.

"Are you okay with this sweetie?" Janet then asked.

For a moment Cassandra stood quietly while Daniel walked over to Janet and put an arm around her.

"Mom of course I'm okay with it. Daniel's a great guy and I can think of worse things than one day having him as a step father. He makes you happy mom, and that's okay with me."

"Thank you honey." Janet told her enveloping her in a hug.

"Well are you part of the family or what?" Cassandra asked Daniel beckoning him to come over, then as he did pulling him into the hug.

"I know you'll take care of her." Cassandra whispered to Daniel.

"I'll take care of you too." He replied.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." He told Cassandra. "Because you're my family too now, and you always will be." He added.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been decided that Daniel's older counterpart would go back through the quantum mirror to spend some time with his daughter before the surgery, while Janet underwent the tests needed to confirm her as a suitable donor and ready for the operation. Tests did indeed confirm that she was a suitable donor for Kelly, the older Daniel having brought through test results of Kelly's needed to determine this.

It was now the night before Janet would be going through the mirror to have the surgery and Janets house was full. Daniel had been round since early morning spending some time with her and Cassandra. Sam, Jack, Teal'c and General Hammond had come round later. All were worried about the surgery, but all were also willing to support her, and such a show of support was something Janet was tremendously thankful for.

Daniel and Janet lay outside on a blanket looking up at the stars.

"You okay?" he asked her, stroking her hair off her face, the sound of giggling coming from the kitchen where Cassandra, Sam and Jack were having a water fight.

"Apart from hungry, Daniel I'm scared." She told him sincerely.

"I know you are honey. I am too." He replied. "But you've got me right here okay? And Cassandra...all of us are behind you on this."

"Thank you." She told him kissing him on the cheek.

"You know I'd do anything for you right?" he asked.

"I know." She whispered.

Daniel stroked her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

"What was that for?" she asked snuggling up to him.

"For loving me." He replied. "I don't ever want to lose you." He told her kissing her nose.

"And you never will Dr Jackson because I love you too much to ever leave you. When we get through this... Daniel... I want us...would you...I mean I like having you around here and so does Cass and..."

"Sweetie? Are you asking me to move in?" he asked her stroking her nose with his finger.

"When this is over...and not straight away... I just...being a family even for this short a time period...it's made me happy you know and I wouldn't mind...and I don't think Cass would either if it became a permanent thing...sometime eventually." She told him looking shyly at the ground.

"When this is over...I'd love to. If you're sure thing's wouldn't be moving too fast for you guys."

"I wouldn't have asked if they were. Daniel I've wanted this for so long that even if we have just become a couple it seems the most natural thing in the world."

"You are incredible. You know that."

"I've been told a few times." Janet replied grinning, then kissing him again.

"Awwww get a room." Came a young voice from beside them.

The pair looked up to see Cass standing beside them.

"Got room for another?" She asked.

Daniel smiled and patted the blanket in the middle of himself and Janet, Cassie crawled over him and lay in the middle of the both of them.

"So Daniel, you staying over tonight? Cos I got a big test tomorrow and I don't wanna be kept awake." The teenager joked.

"Cassandra." Janet exclaimed, shocked but grinning.

"I'm only staying if your mom wants me to. If it's gonna bother you, I can go." He told the teenager.

"God Daniel don't have a cow. I was kidding." She grinned. "It's nice having you here and if you want to stay it's fine by me." She then told him.

"Thank you Cass."

"No probs." She told him. "Well better go study. Night mom, night Daniel." She told them both kissing each on the cheek.

"Night sweetheart." Janet told the young woman kissing her on the cheek.

"Night Cass." Daniel told her kissing her also.

"Think we should go in?" Daniel asked nodding towards the door.

"Honey I'm sure they're okay in there for a few more minutes. Could you just hold me for a little while?" she asked. "This time tomorrow I'm gonna be in a hospital bed, and right now I just need you to hold me."

Daniel wrapped his arms around her and then pulled the blanket tightly around them.

"Comfortable?"

Janet nodded and snuggled up to him.

"I love you." She whispered closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of him. The sound of his heartbeat soothing her.

"I love you too." He replied looking down at her, feeling so much love inside that he wanted to stay in that moment forever, her in his arms, her presence filling his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Cassandra held her mother tightly as SG-1 watched. It was time for them to go through the quantum mirror to Kelly's world. All were going through with Janet, every single member wanting to make sure that everything was done properly, and none wanting her to go through this ordeal alone. Cassandra however couldn't and was sharing an emotional goodbye with her adoptive mother.

"You take care of yourself okay sweetheart. I promise you I'll be home before you know it."

"Promise?" Cassandra asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Would I ever lie to you Cassie?" Janet asked her.

Cassandra shook her head.

"Come here." Janet prompted enveloping the teenager in a hug.

"I love you mom."

"Cass, I love you too." Janet replied.

Daniel walked over to the pair.

"Promise you'll take care of her?" Cassandra asked.

"Always." Daniel replied. "See you soon kiddo." He told her sweetly.

The team turned on the quantum mirror and looked between the different universes until they found the right one. The older Daniel, whom they had just met a couple of days before was standing there waiting, looking sombrely at them, and they cold immediately tell Kelly must have gotten worse.

"Something's wrong." Sam whispered to Jack.

"Yeah, we better do this sharpish." He replied. "Come on people we better move." He told them.

"Take care of Cass General." Janet asked her Commanding Officer.

"She'll be staying on the base with us until we get you home safe, there's no need to worry." General George Hammond reassured her.

Janet nodded then took a deep breath.

"So I just put my hand on this?" she asked the others.

They nodded, Daniel then taking her hand in his. Their hands entwined, they put them on the surface of the mirror, then promptly finding themselves in another universe. Sam Jack and Teal'c quickly followed.

"Thank you so much for doing this." The older Daniel told them.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"I think you should probably see for yourselves." He replied sadly.

The older Daniel led them to an isolation room where Kelly was being kept in order to prevent a further infection from causing any more damage. Opening the door, the older Daniel led them in. When they entered the room and saw the figure on the bed Janet and Daniel gasped. The young woman who had looked so lively and bubbly on the photograph they had seen now looked so vulnerable, almost as if she could break. Her young face was pale but flushed, and her eyes were closed.

Their attention then turned to the long blond haired woman by her bedside. She looked strangely familiar though she was obviously in her early thirties. She was wearing an Air Force uniform and a lab coat. She was obviously a doctor on the base.

"We had to put her on an oxygen mask just after you went to the mirror. She started to develop breathing difficulties." She explained getting up and walking over to Daniel then giving him a hug.

"You've been here all night?" he asked her.

The woman nodded.

"Yeah well she's my sister, maybe not biologically, but hell mom isn't my biological mother and I love her just the same as if she was." She told him, her face tired.

"I know you do Cass." The older Daniel told her, Daniel and Janet then immediately looking at each other and then the rest of SG-1 who were just as shocked. "Where's Jack?" he then asked her.

"He's asleep in my quarters. Paul's off world on a mission and I didn't want Jack to be at home with a babysitter. Besides he loves it here with his grandparents and I wanted to keep him close to me. I'm spending so much time here either working or sitting with Kelly that I couldn't bear not to see him" Cassandra explained.

"You're a good mother Cass but maybe you should go home and get some sleep. Jack can stay here with us, I'm sure Sam or Jack will look after him for a while if you want to sleep before your next shift." Daniel told her.

"Daniel I'm okay, I swear. I am sleeping just not as much as I probably should be."

"Then I want you to go to your quarters and just sleep. I'll talk to General Hammond and ask if you can be given leave. Sweetheart it's an easier option than working exhausted."

"Okay...thanks." Cassandra told him smiling.

"Wait...you have a son? I mean we're grandparents?" Daniel asked.

Cassandra smiled.

"Yeah, I guess this is kind of shocking for you. I do have a son, a four-year-old called Jack, I'm married and I'm a doctor here at the SGC."

"Wow." Sam commented.

"We'll we always knew you were smart." Jack commented, Cassandra then smiling.

"You're here to help Kel?" Cassandra asked Janet.

Janet nodded.

"Mom really wants to you know, and she feels terrible she can't. Thank you so much for doing this for her...for all of us. She's an incredible young woman... what?" she asked as she noticed the team looking at her.

"It's just in your universe you're sixteen years old. This is kinda a shock." Jack O'Neill told her.

"Yeah well it's a shock to see you with hair Jack." She replied making the group smile. "Look I'm gonna go tell mom you're here. The baby kept her up kicking last night and she's resting. "

"I'll go with you." The older Daniel told Cass, wanting to be with his wife. He walked over to Kelly.

"I take it you two would probably like some time with her before..."

Daniel nodded.

"Sam, Jack, Teal'c, why don't you go to the commissary and get some coffee. You never know you might run into yourselves and the kids."

"Ermmm did you say kids?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...you have two girls." He replied pointing to Sam and Jack. "Casey and Emma." He then told them as he put an arm around Cassie and led her out of the room.

"Didn't I tell you alternate universes give me a headache?" Janet and Daniel heard Jack comment as they made their way down the corridor.

Daniel and Janet walked over to Kelly's bed and sat down either side of it. She was a beautiful young woman, with her mother's features. She was also obviously loved by many, the room full of cards and balloons.

"She looks so peaceful." Daniel whispered quietly, stroking her hair back off her fevered forehead.

Janet nodded.

"But so vulnerable Daniel. I mean remember that photo and look at her now. This illness... look at how weak she is."

Daniel nodded.

The young woman opened her eyes slowly at the sound of voices, looking groggily at Daniel and Janet. Her breathing was shallow, and yet she pulled the oxygen mask down.

"Put that back on sweetie, it's helping you breathe." Janet told her tenderly.

"Are...you...you here to help me?" she whispered.

Janet nodded, as a tear ran down the young womans face.

"Mom...cries every night because...she can't. Thank you." Kelly whispered.

"Hey don't cry. It's okay."

"It...hurts..." Kelly whispered.

"Oh honey I know." Janet replied beginning to cry.

"I don't want to die." Kelly then whispered beginning to cough.

"Shush." Janet comforted. "Take deep breaths."

Kelly settled down and Janet put her mask back on. The youngster shut her eyes again.

Janet turned to Daniel, tears now streaming down her face. He took her into his arms.

"That's why I had to do this Daniel." She told him.

"I know." He replied as he too broke down, his own tears falling on top of Janets head.


	12. Chapter 12

Janet lay on a Gurney ready to go into surgery. Sam and Jack had indeed found their counterparts and their two girls, one, who they had learned was called Casey, who had now crawled onto Kelly's bed and given her a big kiss. Emma meanwhile, being pretty curious about having two moms and dads in their universe at that moment was asking her mother lots of questions.

Sam and Jack stood talking to their counterparts, occasionally looking over at Daniel and giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Everything ready here?" Janet's heavily pregnant counterpart asked as she walked over to Janet's Gurney.

Daniel, who was sitting on the edge of Janets bed nodded.

"Thank you so much. I wouldn't have hesitated to do this if..." she told them patting her stomach.

"We know you wouldn't." Daniel replied, his hand stroking Janets hair.

"How long do you have left?" Janet asked groggily, the anaesthetic beginning to take effect.

"Four weeks. I can't wait. It'll be nice to be able to sit down properly again." She told them making them smile.

"Awww honey you can sit down..." the older Daniel told her. "You just don't seem to be able to get up again." He added getting an elbow in the ribs.

"Hey Daniel you know better than to upset a pregnant lady." The older Jack shouted, then turning to his counterpart. "When I insulted Sam when she was pregnant with Casey...you know being the dumbass I am... she nearly attacked me with a can opener."

"Jack O'Neill do you want to sleep on the sofa?" Sam asked.

"Of course not honey. I was merely warning the man." He replied sweetly kissing her on the cheek.

The older Sam shook her head as Casey ran over to her dad and jumped into his arms.

The door opened again and this time Cassandra walked in with a little boy in her arms, his hair blond like his mothers and his eyes brown. Following her was a boy in his early teens, his little sister holding his hand. The little girl was only 8 while their son was 14. They immediately walked over to Kelly's bed.

Daniel turned to the older Janet.

"They're all yours?" he asked.

"Except for the little boy Cass is holding. That's our grandson Jack." She told him proudly.

"Kids could you come over here for a sec?" the older Daniel then shouted.

The group all walked over to their father.

"Guys, remember how we told you that another version of me and your mother would probably arrive to help Kelly."

The kids nodded.

"Well here they are. Daniel, Janet we'd like to you meet Max, our only son, and our present baby girl Charlotte. Of course you know Cass, and this little charmer is Cassie's baby Jack."

Daniel smiled proudly looking at his counterpart's children and their grandchild.

"Pleased to meet you guys." He told them.

Charlotte who was holding her big brothers hand walked over to Janet.

"Are you helping Kel?" she asked.

Janet nodded.

Daniel then lifted up his little girl, who kissed Janets forehead.

"Thanks." She told Janet.

"Yeah, thank you. We really wanna see Kel get better. I mean when she's sick I can't tease her and that's no fun." Max told them.

"Yeah you tease Charlotte instead don't you Maxwell." Daniel asked his son.

"Well I can't pick on Jack can I. Cassie would beat me up. Besides she knows I don't mean it don't you Charlie?" he replied, his little sister nodding her head. "Nice to meet you." He then told them as the kids walked over to their sister so that just Cass and Jack were left standing by Janets bed.

I thought you'd like to meet your grandson." She told them, smiling proudly at the young boy whose head was nestled against his mothers neck.

Janet smiled.

"So this is Jack." Janet commented.

"This is my angel." She replied setting him down on the bed and sitting down next to him, the child then crawling up to Janet and sitting there smiling at her.

"What a sweet little smile. He's gonna be a charmer when he's older." Janet told Cass stroking the little boys soft face.

"Oh he's already a hit with the ladies aren't you Jack." The little boy giggled, then crawled back to his mom and sat on her lap.

"Takes after his grandfather." The older Daniel commented making the others laugh.

"Could I take him?" Daniel asked.

Cass smiled and passed Jack over to Daniel.

"Grandpa?" The little boy asked, his eyes shining.

"Kinda." Daniel commented, grinning as the little boy started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hug?" The little boy asked.

Daniel smiled as the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck, Janet smiling too, from her bed.

"Love you." The little boy told him.

Cass shook her head grinning.

"Come on Jack, lets see Aunt Kelly." She told the child who immediately pointed to his sick Aunt.

Cass took him out of Daniels arms.

"Say bye to Daniel and Janet?" Cassandra prompted waving, the little boy then copying his mother as she carried him over to his two Aunts and his Uncle.

They're great kids. You should be very proud. And what a little charmer Jack is." Janet told her counterpart

"We are proud of every single one of them. You never know maybe one day you two will have a brood like that."

"Maybe." Daniel replied smiling at Janet. "I wouldn't complain." He added.

"Well I guess we better get this show on the road." Dr Warner who would be doing the surgery told them all as orderlies began to wheel Kelly's Gurney to the operating theatre.

Daniel kissed Janet on the forehead.

"Love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She mouthed back as a tear rolled down her cheek and she was wheeled out of the infirmary to undertake the operation that could save her daughters life.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel Jackson paced up and down the corridor outside the operating theatre. Janet and Kelly had now been in surgery for more than two hours and he was beginning to get worried. Sam, Jack and Teal'c had gone to the commissary to get some coffee. The older version of Daniel meanwhile having spoken to the General and arranged some leave for Cass was now with her and the children who were resting in some quarters. Janet's counterpart however, obviously feeling terrible over what she was putting Daniel through had decided to stay with him.

Janet who had been pacing, leaned back against the wall.

"Hey are you okay?" Daniel asked concerned.

"I'm carrying a very active baby in here and tend to get tired easily. I'm fine...I just need to sit down." She replied sitting down in a chair close by.

"This must be terrible for you." He commented looking at her tired face. "What with the baby, and having the other kids to look after. You must have a lot on your mind."

Janet looked up at him.

"It must be even worse for you." She told him.

"Why? I'm not the one who's faced losing a daughter. I mean you obviously feel terrible for not being able to help her."

"Do you know what it's like to be so happy that your heart almost bursts...but then in one split second it's all stolen away?" Janet asked him.

"Yeah. Actually I do." Daniel replied.

"That's how I feel." Janet told him.

Daniel moved in his chair to face her, prompting her silently to continue.

"I loved you...your counterpart for a long time before we actually became a couple. It came to the point when I never believed you could feel the same way about me. Then one day I noticed things started to change, I mean we started spending more time together and when you could...if I was upset you'd comfort me." She smiled. "The day you told me you loved me was the most incredible day of my life. We had everyone over at mine. We were having a belated birthday celebration for Cass. It was just after she'd gotten really sick, and I think that was what made me realise how much I loved you, you know? All I wanted when she was sick was for you to hold me...for you to make it all better...I felt safe with you and that moment when you took my hand in yours...it felt like electricity running through me. At the party we both found ourselves outside...it's safe to say I was bawling my eyes out. Everything that had happened just got on top of me and I didn't know what to do. You just came outside and put your arm around me, and held me so tight. Then you told me you loved me. I think I'd known it the day Cass was sick, I think I'd known every moment that she was sick just by the way you were looking at me, but when I knew for sure that night it felt incredible. Then we talked about everything...it was so intense...but it felt great to be able to get all that off my chest...to feel so secure with someone that I was able to just do that. Anyway one thing led to another as you can imagine, we went upstairs...the next morning you decided to make me breakfast in bed. Cass was up. She got the shock of her life when you came downstairs. She thought you were a burglar and nearly belted you with a baseball bat."

Daniel smiled.

"Kelly was conceived that night. The first night we ever... god I was so afraid when I found out and I was petrified about telling you. I didn't for the first three months. I knew I didn't want to get rid of our child, but I also didn't think you'd want to be with me any more if I told you I was pregnant that early on. So I hid it and carried on like everything was normal. Cass was the one that went to you in the end telling you I kept being sick and that she was worried about me. That kinda brought me to my senses and so I told you the truth."

"What I do?" Daniel asked her.

"We fought. Probably the only fight we ever had, not because of the baby, I mean you wanted her just as much as I did. I'd scared you half to death too and when you found out I'd been keeping the pregnancy from you the way I had, something you would have stood by me about from the beginning upset you. Of course I got upset...hormones and all...that upset you...so we pretty much both ended up in tears. Then you ended up on one knee." She told him smiling. "We never really fought again after that. When Kelly was born, it was so easy to see father hood came natural to you, she was immediately the apple of your eye like Cass always has been. Then we got married, and over the years ended up with Max and Charlotte and then our grandson Jack. Daniel being married to you has been the happiest time of my life. My first marriage wasn't anything special, but just being with you makes me feel special."

"So our marriage is happy?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Daniel I couldn't be happier, not even if I had the most money on this planet. You've given me so much love, and three beautiful children...and right now I'm carrying another one inside of me who I already love more than I ever knew was possible. I am so happy that before all this I felt as if my heart was going to burst. Then Kelly got sick." She told him sadly. "Daniel when I found out I was pregnant with Max I thought that was it...no more kids. Don't get me wrong I love my children... I love being pregnant even when I am throwing up every possible hour of the day but living with Kelly, Max and Cass,. ..well you can imagine what a handful that was. I mean having the younger two so close in age there were quite a few arguments" she told him smiling. "Then I started feeling sick again and I just knew that I had another baby inside of me. We talked a lot about what would be best when I found out I was carrying Charlotte, we even thought about adoption but I nearly miscarried and I knew I couldn't give our baby away...and I knew you couldn't either...you never did want to." She added. "So we had Charlie. I thought our life was complete after that, somehow everything settled down and while it was kinda wild at our house I would never have had it any other way. We had eight years to get used to the family we had, Kelly was growing up right before our eyes into such a beautiful young woman, Cass had just finished her training as a doctor, had been employed here at the SGC, had met Paul and married him and had then had Jack, Max was getting into archaeology just like his dad and Charlotte was growing into such a sweetie. Then I got the all too familiar warning signals. Talk about shocked, I think Daniel nearly had a heart attack. We went on holiday with the guys to try and decide what to do and while we were there we decided we would keep her, though this would definitely be the last. We were so happy. I remember just laying there under the stars me in your arms. Then Kelly got sick, we thought she was getting better and for a while everything was okay then we just got up one day...there was no sign of her. By this time I was already huge... and I walked into her room. She was so pale Daniel, but her cheeks were flushed with fever and I couldn't wake her. That moment every ounce of happiness felt like it had drained out of my heart."

Daniel looked at the floor.

"And then you found out you were the only one to help her."

"I felt terrible Daniel. If I hadn't been pregnant, I could have helped my little girl and instead I had to watch her slowly die. I couldn't get rid of my baby Daniel, there was no way...but I couldn't sit by and watch my first baby girl die."

"So you found us." He asked.

"You're right, I have been through a lot, and sometimes this pain is unbearable, but Daniel I've been with my Daniel for eighteen years now. Times have been hard but mostly they've been eighteen years of bliss, the happiest years of my life. I've never regretted the first night I spent with you... it lead to this...to my being your wife and to my being so happy. I want you to know that because your Janet undoubtedly feels the same...she obviously loves you just as much as I do my Daniel. I just...you must be feeling awful because I've had eighteen years with Daniel here, you guys have only just gotten together, have only just realised how much you want to be with each other. It must be terrible knowing what she's going through because of us."

"Look I don't blame you for this, I don't blame my counterpart...I don't blame Kelly. No-one could have predicted Kelly was going to get as sick as she has been. Coming here was down to Janet. It was her decision, it had nothing to do with me. All I did was support her in her choice, and that was after a lot of talking and arguing and crying. She's a strong-minded woman."

Janet smiled.

"I love her so much. What if I lose her?" he asked breaking down.

Janets counterpart stroked his hair.

"Daniel like you said, she's strong and she loves you. Love can overcome anything, even this. You're not gonna lose her Daniel, she loves you too much to give up on anything without a fight and that's even if there are complications."

"Thank you." He told her calming down.

"No problem." She replied then pulling a face.

"What are you okay?" he asked.

Janet took his hand in hers and put in on her stomach.

"Can you feel that?" she asked him.

Daniel's mouth opened stunned, and then broke into a smile.

"Wow. She's really kicking in there." He told her.

"You should try sleeping when she's this active." Janet told Daniel smiling. "But I wouldn't change anything."

"It's beautiful." Daniel told her as he felt the baby kick again.

"Yeah it is. The first time I felt Kelly kick I was in the middle of a briefing with SG-1. I was giving a medical report to General Hammond when I nearly jumped out of my seat."

Daniel smiled.

"Of course everyone thought there was something wrong so Daniel started to freak out, General Hammond wanted to rush me to the infirmary. It was only when it happened again and I wasn't too shocked to tell them what was up that the whole room broke out in smiles. It was the most amazing feeling. From the moment I found out about the baby it was as if I could sense this little life growing in me, but at that moment it was real. Everyone wanted to feel. You should have seen Daniels face. Talk about the proud father. It's something that never gets old." She told him. "Not even when this is your fourth child."

"I can't believe we have so many." He told her.

"Sometimes either can we. But what we do believe is that we've been pretty blessed and I'm sure you two will be too, one day." She told him.

"If we get through this."

"When you get through this." She told him.

"So what's it like being a grandparent?" he asked.

"Honestly? I love it. Cass is a great mom to Jack. When she married Paul we were so happy for her, our little girl had grown up into such a wonderful woman, had met a lovely man who thought the world of her and who she obviously loved. He's a scientist with SG-9 here. Then she found out she was pregnant. I'd noticed something was up for a while but wanted to give her some space so she could think things through. Then she started spending a lot of time with us and the kids and eventually told me, though she'd spoken to Kelly first which kinda shows how close they were even though there's quite an age gap. The poor thing was so scared but I think she'd seen me go through it enough to know what it entailed. Paul stuck by her through everything, he couldn't wait to be a father and was there when Jack was born. Daniel was over the moon to find out he was going to be a grandfather, and Cass when she had gotten over the initial shock was so excited. Luckily the pregnancy was easy for her, there were no complications and we have Jack as the result. We look after him for Cass when she needs it. Kelly looks after him when we're all at the SGC. She loves being an aunt. So yeah being a grandparent is great...though our child is going to be younger than Cassies which is quite strange.

"I bet." Daniel replied. "I just hope we end up as happy as you guys are."

"I think you will." Janet replied smiling. "I think you already are." She added squeezing his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

After another two hours Kelly and Janet were finally out of surgery and in the infirmary. Both were still unconscious and yet the infirmary was full of people waiting to see if their loved ones were okay.

Daniel sat by Janets bed, Sam, Jack and Teal'c beside him. He had Janets small hand entwined in his own. She looked so fragile hooked up to all the machines that surrounded her, an oxygen mask helping her breathe. Those four hours had been the hardest of his life, just waiting was a living torture. He loved this woman, and admired her so much for what she had done to help their child. Now here she was looking so vulnerable that all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her from anything that could cause her more pain. Sam had been worried too. All of them had, including Teal'c who held Janet as a very dear friend. But Sam out of all of them was the closest and it had taken all of her strength not to buckle under the pressure and break down.

Dr Warner walked over to them and looked at Janets chart.

"The surgery went very well. There were no complications and the transplant appears to have been successful. We will know in a few days if there is any chance of Kelly rejecting the kidney, but at the moment I would say the chance is very minimal. She is very lucky to have someone like Janet here willing to help her."

"We're all very lucky to have her in our lives." Sam told the Doctor.

He nodded.

"I understand you would like to take her back through the mirror as soon as possible."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"We've come to understand that after forty-eight hours, if there are two versions of a person in a universe the one that doesn't belong will begin suffering from something called Entropic cascade failure. With Janet already weak we don't want to risk that."

"Then that is a wise precaution. The biggest risk to Janet now, and Kelly would be infection. Due to the surgery her immune system will be weak so I would advise for her to have complete rest in the infirmary for at least a week. I'm sure your Dr Warner will take that in hand."

Jack nodded.

"Take care of her." Dr Warner told them.

"We could never not Dr." Teal'c told him.

Dr Warner smiled in agreement and then walked over to check on Kelly. Cassandra who had been sitting with her since she had been brought out of surgery walked over to them.

"Thank her for us. She's a very special woman...that's something I've known most of my life." She told them.

"Yeah us too." Jack replied. "She's saved our asses too many times to count."

"Particularly the ass of you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c commented prompting a giggle from the group.

"Erm, thanks Teal'c." He replied. Still, holding her hand tightly in his own.

Cassandra leaned over and kissed Janet on the forehead, then turned to Daniel.

"You guys are blessed to have each other. Any child brought into your family is lucky to have you guys as parents. Don't ever let go of what you have... it's worth way more than any fight or argument."

"I don't think I ever could let go of her Cass. I just hope she knows that."

"She knows." Cass reassured him.

"How's Kelly?" Sam asked.

"It's too early to say at the moment whether she's going to reject the kidney or not but early signs are good. She's already getting her colour back." Cassandra told them.

"That's good." Jack commented, looking at Janet who he thought he had never seen looking so vulnerable.

"We really don't know how to thank her for this." Cass commented.

"She knows how thankful you are. She's nearly lost a child herself so believe me she knows." Daniel reassured her.

Cassandra nodded.

"Well I better get back over to Kelly. You guys need anything?" she asked them.

"We're okay I think." Sam told Cassandra quietly.

Cassandra nodded in understanding then went back over to her sister.

Janets eyelids began to flutter, then opened.

"Hey sleepyhead." Daniel told her tenderly, a smile appearing on his face as her eyes focussed on him.

Janet weakly lifted a hand up and cupped his cheek, wincing in pain.

"Take it easy honey okay." He told her then leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

Janet pulled down her oxygen mask.

"Kelly?" she whispered.

"Kelly's fine sweetie. Cass says she's already getting her colour back. Now you close your eyes and get some rest okay, we'll have you home soon" he told her softly then putting her mask back on again.

Janet gripped his hand in hers and squeezed it, wincing in pain once again, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Shush I'm right here okay. You rest." He soothed stroking her hair back with his spare hand and kissing her on the forehead, and sure enough she gently drifted back off to sleep. "I think we should get her back home while she's asleep." He told them.

"I concur. She does appear distressed." Teal'c agreed.

"I'll go sort it out with the Doc." Jack told them leaving his chair and Daniel, Sam and Teal'c looking at the woman who had proved such a valuable person in their lives, praying she would be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

Just three hours after her surgery, Janet still asleep and Kelly still unconscious it was decided that it would be best for the team to go back home. Teal'c and Sam had gone back through the mirror before hand to get a Gurney and all appropriate staff ready to take Janet into the infirmary as soon as they were back through the mirror.

The group stood in the room storing the quantum mirror, Janet on a Gurney they had wheeled her down in. Daniel turned to his family and smiled.

"Thanks for giving me a little insight into things. If we end up with a family like you we truly will be blessed." He told them.

"Well you're not a bad father yourself." Max told Daniel smiling a familiar smile.

"Take care of her. She's a special lady." Daniel's counterpart told him.

"You know I will. You take care of Kelly too. She seems great." Daniel replied looking down at Janet.

Charlotte walked up to Daniel and smiled reaching up for a hug.

"See you Charlie." Daniel told the little girl picking her up and giving her a kiss. "You take care of your family for me okay."

The sweet little girl nodded, her brown eyes so similar to her mothers shining. Daniel then lifted her over to Janet who she kissed on the head.

"Thank you for helping Kel." She told her then kissing Daniel on the cheek and walking back over to her mother.

Max then walked over to them.

"Yeah thank her. You know they say brothers and sisters are always at each others throats...and yeah I guess we are a lot...but I can't imagine our house without Kelly around...so thank you...all of you. And what I said earlier about being a great dad...you are and I just thought I should tell you." Max told Daniel then shaking his hand before also kissing Janet on the cheek.

Cassandra walked over with Jack.

"Bye Daniel, you take care of okay. I could never have asked for a better father." Cassandra then told him kissing him on the cheek. "Say bye Jack honey." Cassandra told her little boy.

The child waved, then shyly nestled his head against his mothers, though still grinning at Daniel.

"You've done good there Cass." He told her as she walked back to her family.

Daniel walked over to his counterpart and Janet.

"You guys take care of each other okay, and good luck with this one. I hope everything okay, it really is something incredibly beautiful" he told them putting a hand on Janets stomach.

"Thanks." Daniel told him smiling. "You know you may not be thinking about a family now, but when it does happen I guarantee you, there is nothing more wonderful, especially when the woman carrying your child is Janet." He told him.

"That I can believe." He replied looking back over at Janet in her bed. "Look I'm a bit worried about her, I think we should get going now." He told them.

"Worried why?"

"Just a feeling. They ready?" Daniel asked Jack who looked through the mirror to see Carter and a med team waiting.

"Yep, ready when you are." Jack told him.

Daniel took one last look at the family in front of him, then tenderly picked Janet up and put a hand against the surface of the mirror, promptly being transported back to his own world and going straight to the infirmary with Janet. Jack turned around one last time to see little Casey walking up to him. He knelt down to her level.

"What's up Case?" he asked her.

The little girl handed him a picture she had drawn of him and Sam.

Jack smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart." He told her taking the child into his arms and hugging her.

"For you and Sammy." She told him.

"I'm sure Sam will love it honey." He replied, his heart filling with joy as he saw the look of love Sam was giving the two of them through the mirror, her heart melting as she watched his interacting with the little girl.

Casey smiled happily at Jack, a smile that so resembled his own.

"Bye Jack." The little girl told him.

"See ya Casey." He replied rubbing his nose against her tiny one, Casey then walking back to her mother. Next up was Emma, the older of the two girls. She handed him a battered book.

"What's this Em?" he asked her.

"It was Caseys and my favourite Dr Seuss book when we were younger. We kinda thought you guys might like it for if you ever have us in your world."

Jack was amazed at how smart the girl was for her age.

"You sweetie are smart just like your mom. You know that." He told her. "Thanks." He then added hugging her too. "Take care of your sister for me okay?" he asked.

Emma nodded as Jack got up.

"You all take care okay. And wish Kelly well from me." He told them.

"Will do...thanks." Daniel's counterpart replied as Jack too walked over to the mirror to be transported back to his own world, and the woman he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late in the Infirmary. Daniel had been sitting by Janets side since she had been brought to the infirmary back at the base, not wanting to leave her. She had drifted in and out of sleep since they had come back and after hours of sitting Cass, who had also been by her mother's side since she had arrived back, had finally given into tiredness and gone to rest in some quarters. Daniel too had given into his own exhaustion and worry and had fallen asleep at her side, only to wake up half an hour later in the early hours of the morning with a distinct sense something was wrong. Immediately he looked at Janet whose breathing had become laboured.

"Sweetheart?" he asked, her eyes opening.

Shakily she pulled the oxygen mask down.

"It...hurts." She told him wincing and grabbing his hand, her face moist with sweat and tears streaming down her face.

Daniel put a hand on her forehead which was now hot with fever. The machine monitoring her began to read critical.

"Hold on sweetheart okay." He told her gently putting the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose again and then running out of the room.

"Someone help." He screamed. "Dr Warner?" he called as the medic and his team ran to the room Janet was in. Immediately the doctor set to work.

"Dr Jackson I think you should step outside."

"I'm not leaving her." Daniel told him adamantly.

"Dr Jackson..." the Doctor shouted as he shouted out orders to his colleagues.

"I said no! I love this woman Dr. and there is no way I'm leaving her side when she needs me the most." He shouted back, Cassandra who had been on her way back then running into the room.

"Mom...oh god no..." she shouted trying to run to her mother.

"Cass stay here honey..."

"But Daniel..."

"I know...stay here with me." He told her sweetly wrapping his arms around her as she cried and both watched the woman they loved fight for survival.


	17. Chapter 17

Half an hour later and Janet was stabilized though very sick. Daniel and Cass were sitting on a bed, Cassandra on Daniel's lap snuggled up to him.

Doctor Warner walked over to them solemnly.

"Cassandra...Daniel... I'm afraid Janet has contracted an infection. Now due to the surgery Janet's immune system is significantly weaker than before, this means that her body is going to find it much harder to fight this infection than it normally would. The infection she's contracted is very severe. We can't say where or why she contracted it. All we can say is that while she's stable she's also in critical condition. This could go either way...the next 24 hours are going to be critical. I am so sorry."

"Oh my god." Cassandra commented quietly.

"I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw her. She could barely open her eyes, even back in Kelly's universe. Why couldn't we detect anything then?"

"The infection was probably just beginning to show symptoms and it was probably put down to the effect of the surgery she had been through and the anaesthetic. Dr Jackson I am very sorry, but be assured that we are doing everything in our power to help Janet fight this infection."

"Can we sit with her?" Cassandra asked, looking at the area where Janet was now resting which had been curtained off.

Dr Warner nodded.

"Cassandra, Daniel, we are giving Janet drugs to try and bring down the high fever and to strengthen her immune system enough so she can fight this infection. She is hooked up to a lot of monitors so please don't be afraid of all of the tubes and machines in there. We've also had to put her on a ventilator to help her breathe and relieve some of the stress on her body. We're also afraid that she slipped into a coma during our efforts to stabilize her. We've scheduled her for an MRI scan later, but I want to tell you now...the longer she's unconscious, the more chance there is that she may not wake up. We have high hopes that she will...but we wanted you to be made aware of the chance."

Daniel nodded solemnly.

"We''ll have someone come by every quarter of an hour to check on her, if you need me please call." Dr Warner told them.

"Dr. do you think she'll get through this?" Cassandra asked quietly.

The Doctor turned to face the young woman.

"Your mother is a very strong woman. I'm sure..."

"Dr. I'm not a child. Now do you personally think she's going to live through this?" she asked again, Daniel turning to face the doctor also who looked at the floor.

"I really couldn't say." He told them both. "I'm very sorry." He added then leaving them to spend time with Janet.

"Come on sweetie." Daniel told Cassandra taking her hand and leading her over to Janet.

The sight that they were confronted with as they stepped behind the curtain which the doctors had closed around Janet was a sight neither, even with plenty of warning could have expected. The woman who just this morning had cheeks full of colour and shining brown eyes was now lying on the bed, her face pale and her eyes closed, droplets of sweat covering her face. Tubes covered her body while monitors beeped all around her, another tube was taped to her mouth helping her breathe.

Daniel sat down at her side and leaned over kissing her fevered forehead, Cassandra sat down next to him.

"Please baby you have to get through this..." he pleaded with her tears falling from his eyes onto her forehead.

Cassandra rubbed his back, then started to cry too.

Daniel wiping his eyes on his sleeves turned to Cassandra and put an arm around her.

"She looks so weak Daniel. I've never seen her like this. What if she can't fight this Daniel, I mean I know she's strong, but she looks like she could break or something...I guess I just always thought she was infallible or something."

"I know she looks weak, but Cass she's a fighter, she always has been." Daniel told Cassandra trying to reassure her.

"I don't think I could stand to lose her. God...I've said so many nasty things over these last few years, I guess because of hormones or whatever...I never meant any of them but I'm so scared she doesn't know that...I don't want to be alone." The young woman told him tearfully.

"Sweetheart you aren't alone and of course she knows. Cass, Janet loves you more than anything, she can't stop talking about you and all your achievements. She loves you so much honey...and so do I. You're my family now and I'm right here okay. We gotta help each other through this."

Cassandra nodded getting off the bed and settling in a chair beside it, Daniel then sitting the one next to it and taking Janets hand.

Daniel and Cass heard footsteps. They turned round to see Sam, Jack and Teal enter all ashen faced.

"We just heard...oh my god.." Sam commented looking sadly at her best friend. "Daniel what...?"

"She's got an infection Sam... and her body may be too weak to fight it." He replied sadly.

"What you mean we could lose the Doc? No way...she was fine before." Jack told the group looking at the frail figure on the bed and realising just how different things would be for all of them without her around.

"Well Jack she obviously isn't now. She can't even breathe on her own." Daniel told him. Holding the hand, he was holding up to his cheek.

"Daniel I'm so sorry." Sam told him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Me too." He replied quietly, kissing Cass, who was now leaning on his shoulder, on her forehead.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Sam asked kneeling down next to Cass.

Cassandra looked at Sam with tortured eyes and burst into tears, Sam taking the child in her arms.

"Hey it's okay, she's gonna be fine." Sam replied though not so sure herself.

"Sam she's not...look at her. We can't pretend she's gonna get better..."

"Shush." Sam soothed stroking Cass' hair. "She would never leave you honey, or Daniel. She's not going to give up without a fight."

"I just want my mom back." Cassandra told Sam.

"I do too." Sam replied sincerely, looking tearfully at her best friend.

"I do indeed believe she will beat this infection Cassandra. Dr. Fraiser loves her family too much to leave them behind. She is a very compassionate woman. One of the most compassionate I've met." Teal'c told Cassandra.

Cassandra got up and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"Thank you Teal'c." She told him sincerely, sniffling.

Jack patted Daniel on the shoulder then walked over to Sam helping her up.

"Hey Carter, what do you say we leave these guys and go get some air huh?" he asked her seeing how upset she was getting.

Sam nodded allowing Jack to lead her out of the room. Teal'c followed behind. Cass meanwhile went and sat back down, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"This is Kelly's fault." She told Daniel angrily.

"Cass don't go there." Daniel replied putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No Daniel it was. I mean if she hadn't gotten sick, and you hadn't come here and asked mom for a kidney then she would never have gotten so sick as she is now. She wouldn't be dying like she is now."

"Cassandra..."

"Things would've been fine if it wasn't for Kelly...don't you see that. I'd have my mom and you'd have the woman you love. I hate her."

"Cassandra don't say that." Daniel replied.

"Why, it's the truth, I do hate her. She's taken my mom away from me." Cassandra shouted.

"Sweetheart whatever you believe this is not Kelly's fault. This is not anyones fault." Daniel told Cassandra as calmly as he could.

"Why are you defending her?" Cassandra shouted.

"Cassandra you're just looking for someone to blame and it isn't Kelly." He told her putting his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"It is Daniel...why, can't you see it?" she asked him.

"Listen to me, no-one could have known Kelly was going to get as sick as she was, even her parents, it just happened like when you got sick not so long ago...you remember that?" he asked.

"This isn't the same." Cassandra told him.

"No but it's similar. Honey your mom didn't know you were gonna get sick, none of us did, but you did get sick. Now Janet couldn't do a thing to help you, and she felt so terrible...you shoulda seen the state she was in. If she could have given a kidney to you to save you she would have, all of us would have but the only person to help you was Nerrti. Kelly didn't ask to get sick honey, she didn't ask your mom to give her a kidney she was in exactly the same situation as you, with only one person able to save her. You can't blame her for getting that infection like we can't blame you for getting as sick as you did and we can't blame her for your mom giving her a kidney. I'm sure their Janet would've done if she wasn't pregnant...she felt just like your mom did when she couldn't help you. Cass your mother didn't want her counterpart to go through she had when she couldn't help you...she did what was right and Kelly was too sick to ask for any of it. Don't blame her. If you wanna blame anyone blame me, it was my counterpart who came through and asked for the kidney."

"I don't blame you Daniel." Cassandra replied.

"And you shouldn't blame Kelly. Honey I know you want to blame someone but there is no blame...this...it just happened no matter how upsetting that fact is for both of us."

"I just...why did it have to happen...to her of all people. Daniel she is the most incredible person I've ever met, taking me in the way she did and loving me like I was her own. I guess I just feel guilty because I love her just the same...and I don't think I've ever really told her."

"She knows honey." Daniel replied wrapping his arms around the teenager.

"Mom is really lucky you know that?"

"What for?" Daniel asked her.

"For having you." Cassandra replied then once again turning to her mother and praying with all her might that she would pull through this.


	18. Chapter 18

Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill sat topside on a patch of grass under the shade of some trees. It was a hot day, something which just seemed to heighten the emotion that both were feeling over recent events. They didn't know how long they had been sitting there, neither had said one word to the other. All they knew is that each found the others presence comforting in a way that they couldn't explain.

"It's been a weird couple of days huh." Jack O'Neill commented looking at Sam uncomfortably, trying to break the silence.

"Oh yeah." She replied quietly.

"I ever told you Alternate universes give me a headache?" he asked.

Sam smiled.

"Yeah a few times." She replied grateful for the change of mood. "God Sir, I just can't believe this has happened. I mean she was fine...she was doing something good and then to catch a virus like that...I can't imagine what Daniel must be feeling." Sam told him.

"Yeah especially after Shauri. He was so cut up after she died...and then to just start being a couple with the woman you've just realized you love and face losing her already...that must be like ten times worse."

"And poor Cass." Sam replied remembering the look on the young womans face in the infirmary..A look of fear and sadness.

"What about you?" Jack asked concerned.

"What about me?"

"How are you feeling? I mean you gotta be feeling something."

"Sir this isn't about me..."

"Sure it is Carter she's our friend...you're allowed to feel. You don't have to hold it all in just because I'm you Commanding Officer...I wouldn't expect you to." He told her. "So spill." He commented with a small smile as he elbowed her softly.

"I feel helpless. I feel angry...Damn it Sir, Janet's my best friend and there isn't a thing any one of us can do to help her. This sucks."

"I know it sucks Carter." He told her softly. "But we have to stay strong for Janet, and Danny and Cass. They must be going through hell right now. And I don't suppose they're the only ones." He added looking at Sam's grief-stricken face.

Sam closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears that were burning them from falling, especially in front of Jack.

"Sam?" he called softly cupping her cheek in his.

She opened her eyes to see his brown ones, eyes that held so much depth, shining in concern for her.

"Sweetheart it's okay to cry." He told her tenderly.

A tear ran down her cheek.

"Come here." He soothed shuffling over to her and taking her into his arms, rocking her gently. "It's okay, shush."

Sam couldn't hold it in any more and cried. She cried so hard she felt as if her heart was going to break. It wasn't just because of Janet, or the grief of not being able to help her though that did hurt. Mostly it was because of Jack. He had called her sweetheart...he had proved to her how much he cared, and here in his arms she felt so safe that to know they could never be a couple made her feel ten times worse. She loved this man, she had done ever since they had first set eyes on each other and she knew he felt the same. That had been proved when Anise had to retest them to see if they were Zaytarc's and he had admitted he cared about her...a lot more than he should. Now here she was feeling so loved, and so safe in his arms never had she felt as sad.

Sam took a deep breath, then pulled away slowly wiping her eyes. She smiled softly at Jack whose hands were still on her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

"Jack...thank you. I guess I needed that." She told him.

"Sam you don't have to worry about crying in front of me. It doesn't make me think you're weak or anything. Nothing could ever make me think any less of you." He told her sincerely.

Sam looked at the floor.

"Honestly Sir...I think you're the only one who I really feel comfortable crying in front of except Janet. I can't explain it...it's just... I don't know."

"Sam we both know why." He told her. "And it kills me that nothing can ever come of it." He replied.

"Me too." She agreed softly wiping her cheeks again as fresh tears fell.

Jack cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry." He told her softly.

"I can't help it." She whispered with a slight smile. "You don't know how much it meant to me your saying that..."

Jack stroked a bit of stray hair off her face.

"I'm glad it meant so much." He told her.

Sam just looked at him, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears and a passion so strong that she didn't know how she had been able to fight it for so long. Slowly Jack leaned in towards her, his hand still on her soft cheek and kissed her, a kiss so sweet it sent shivers down her spine. At that time they were the only two people that existed and it was a moment that both wished could last forever however both know that nothing, no matter how beautiful could truly last for an eternity. Slowly and unwillingly they pulled away from each other.

"Sam I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Jack told her apologetically.

"Jack..." she tried to cut in.

"You were upset and I took advantage. I'm sorry."

"Jack stop...I..."

"I'll go." He told her getting up. "If you need to talk, you know where I am." He then told her hurrying off. "Idiot." He whispered to himself as he walked off.

Sam shook her head and smiled.

"You could've at least let me finish." She said softly to herself. "I wanted that just as much as you did. You really are an idiot if you couldn't see that." She added smiling before getting up herself and making her way back to the base.


	19. Chapter 19

Cassandra yawned and stretched in her chair, rubbing her tired eyes. Neither her or Daniel had left Janet's side for any length of time since she had gotten so sick and it had now been six hours since she had been put on the ventilator.

"One hot chocolate." Came a voice from behind her belonging to Daniel.

Cassandra took the cup gratefully and had a big sip of the warming liquid.

"Thanks Daniel." She told him as he sat down next to her holding a cup of coffee himself.

"How you doing kiddo?" he asked turning to her, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm okay I guess. I feel better that you're here."

Daniel smiled.

"Same here." He told her sincerely.

They sat there uncomfortably for a minute, neither sure of what to say to the other.

"Look what I've been wanting to ask is..., are you okay with the whole me and your mom thing? I know it's happened pretty quickly and that it's going to be difficult for you to adjust to me being round so much when you've had to adjust to life on Earth and everything as well...I guess I just don't want you to be uncomfortable...or living in a situation where you're not happy." He told her setting the mug down.

Cassandra put a hand over his.

"Daniel...yeah it's been hard to adjust to life here on Earth and yeah this has happened quickly but with you and mom a couple now I'm definitely not unhappy. When I moved in with mom I guess it took me a while to get used to everything, just like it took a while for her to get used to having a child around but in the end things turned out great. I couldn't imagine living with anyone else or being as happy as I am with Janet. Her being with you... that's something I don't have to adjust to because you make her happy...and it makes me happy seeing her so happy. Just like she does I like having you around so I'm not uncomfortable and I'm not unhappy." Cassandra told him.

"I'm glad. Cassandra I love your mom so much..."

"I know, I can tell that just by looking in your eyes whenever you see her. It's like this light goes on or something."

"And I never plan on hurting her. Or you. I know I could never take the place of your biological father, just like Janet can never take the place of your biological mom, but what I do want to do is let you know that I'm here just like your dad would have been. I guess what I'm trying to say is if this becomes permanent and I'm around a lot more than I am now...I don't want you to feel that I'm only there for your mom. You're part of the package here, and I love the whole package not just part of it."

Cassandra smiled.

"Daniel I know that. I don't doubt for one second that you love her, and that you would never hurt her. That's why I think you're a great guy. Who else would have sat here with a teenager for the past six hours and actually cared enough to get a bed set up in here, or get a drink, or even ask how I was doing when you must be feeling pretty crappy yourself."

"You're a good kid."

"Hey I'm not that much of a kid anymore." She told him elbowing him.

"My mistake." He replied smiling.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask too." Cassandra told him, her piercing eyes looking straight into his.

"Shoot."

"The idea of having a teenager in your life when you haven't had any other kids around. Doesn't that scare you?" Cassandra asked him.

"Why would the idea scare me?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe it would."

"Cass the idea of having a teenager around, particularly one as smart and sweet as you is far from being scary. I'm looking forward to it actually." He told her.

"If mom...you know..."

"Cassandra..."

"No, if she does...die...will you still be around when I need you to be?" Cassandra asked Daniel timidly.

"Cass you don't even need to ask that question. Of course I'll be around when you need me, and when you don't." He reassured her.

Cassandra leaned over to Daniel and hugged him, tears running down her face.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Shush. It's okay." He told her sweetly. "Everything's okay."

After a few minutes' Cassandra pulled away and wiped her eyes on a tissue.

"There's something else too." She told him blowing her nose.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What was it like going into that other universe?" she asked, leaning back in the chair.

Daniel took a deep breath.

"Weird actually."

"I bet it was. Was I there?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes you were. You were a Doctor too just like your mom."

"I was?"

"Yeah. And a very hard working one too."

Cassandra shivered. Ever since Janet had gotten sick, it was as if their insides had gone cold. He knew exactly how she felt.

Daniel got out of his chair and pulled a blanket off the bed that Dr Warner had put up in the room for Cass to sleep on, and gently wrapped her up in it so she would warm up. He then settled back into his own chair.

"And what were the other kids like? I mean I know you had Kelly and another baby on the way...how many more did you see?" she asked him.

"Well yeah there was Kelly. She's the spitting image of Janet with deep brown eyes and hair. She was too sick for us to really talk to her for long. She's 18. Then there was Max, he was 14, and he wants to be an archeologist like his dad. He's a good kid, pretty smart like you are. Then there was Charlotte. She's a really pretty and sweet little girl. Looks a lot like Kelly with a little button nose. She was 8. Then there was the baby who's gonna be born in another month or so. Apparently she's pretty active." Daniel told Cass making her smile.

"Then there were Casey and Emma. They were Sam and Jacks girls."

"Sam and Jack have kids there?" Cassandra asked.

"That really surprises you sweetie?" he asked her.

"Nope." She replied. "What were they like?"

"A lot like Sam. Emma was really smart. You should've heard her talking to Jack. I think she confused him as much as Sam does sometimes." Daniel told her.

"And what about Casey?"

"She is the spitting image of Sam. She has long blonde curls and blue eyes. But she has Jacks smile and sense of humour. She's gonna be a hit with the fellas when she's older. Jacks gonna have his work cut out for him." Daniel replied.

"Cool." Cassandra told him, her eyes shining with delight at the fact that Jack and Sam had kids.

"We also met another child there. A little boy."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He had blond hair and brown eyes. Was a complete charmer. Loves his mom to bits."

"Whose was he?" Cassandra asked.

"Yours honey. You're married there with a little boy. His name's Jack."

"I named my son after Jack...figures." Cassandra commented smiling. "Must've been weird to see me so much older."

"Yeah it was, but it was nice. You're very smart, and a great mom." He told her.

Cassandra yawned and Daniel shivered.

"Wanna share?" she asked him motioning for him to take some of the blanket.

"Don't mind if I do." He replied as he spread the blanket over the both of them, looking at the woman on the bed in front of him, and smiling at the wonderful job she had done with this child.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam knocked on the door to Jacks quarters nervously. She had come here to talk to him about what had happened that afternoon and to tell him how much that kiss had meant to her. She was tired of creeping around her feelings for him, and sick to death of denying them. That kiss today had made her realize just how much she loved that man, whether he was her commanding officer or not. He had been the only one to calm her down, the only one who she thought could calm her down. He made her feel loved and she had never felt so deeply about anyone before. So many times today she had walked to that door, nearly knocked and then left again to try and pluck up the courage to go back. Even now she was hoping deep down that he wasn't in there and she wouldn't have to say what she had came to through fear of being rejected.

"Who's there?" came a tired voice from inside.

"It's me sir." Came Carters reply.

The door opened from the inside, Jack O'Neills tired face lit up under the harsh light of the room. He moved aside to let Sam in.

Sam walked in and sat down on his bed.

"What's up Carter?" he asked her sitting down to join her.

"You're not an idiot." She quickly told him.

"That's nice to know." He commented with a nod of the head then looking at his hands.

"Jack just for once could you quit being a smart ass and listen to me. I heard what you said when you were walking away. You weren't an idiot." She told him.

"Carter what are you saying? Apart from the I'm not an idiot thing...if it's about the kiss I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage when you were upset. It was a total error of judgement..."

Sam put a finger over his lips prompting him to be quiet.

"Can you stop apologising...Jack you have no need to be sorry. I'm not." She added.

"Sam what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that when I was that upset I felt as if there was only one person who could truly make me feel better and one person who I wanted to. Jack that was you. It always has been you. You weren't taking advantage...I wanted that kiss just as much as you did, and it wasn't as if I pulled away. Out there I was a woman kissing the man that I love and that isn't anything to feel ashamed or sorry about."

"In the situation we're in Sam it is, no matter how much it hurts." Jack told her solemnly.

"Well then it's a stupid situation. Jack O'Neill you are the most important person in my whole life...it just happened and no-one not even me could stop it happening." She cupped his face in her hands. "If that kiss really meant something, you'd admit you loved me Jack...here and now." She added, then finding her hands suddenly very interesting.

"Of course I love you. Sam I love you so much that just being in the same room as you makes me happy...and that kiss meant more to me than you'll ever know. Believe me. It's just your career is so important to you, believe it or not so is mine...and to be together, no matter how much we want it...one of us would have to leave. I don't think either of us would be willing." He told her.

"What's more important to you Jack? Me or rules?"

"Well, you are. You know that." He told her sweetly.

"Then why can't we just forget about the rules and see where whatever we have leads. If it's meant to happen we'll find some way of being together...and if it's not at least we know we gave it a chance." She told him.

"I can't believe this. Samantha Carter is telling me to ignore regs..."

"Well love makes you do crazy things." She told him smiling.

"It also makes you do this..." he started then leaning in to kiss her.

"And please don't say sorry about this...I just might have to hit you." She whispered as they kissed. Slowly they then pulled away from each other.

"You're really sure about this?" he asked her.

"I've never been more sure about anything...except maybe how much I want to be with you." She told him taking his hand.

"We're going to have to go to Hammond one day you know." He told her. "If this works out."

"I know. But for now, lets just enjoy what we've got." She told him.

"I don't think that's going to be too hard do you Carter?" he asked her smiling.

She shook her head.

"Hell no." She replied as he took her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her with all the passion that had been held inside for so long.


	21. Chapter 21

Daniel Jackson carried the CD player quietly into Janet's room, making sure not to wake up the sleeping Cassandra who had finally at 7am given in to tiredness and fallen asleep in her chair. As soon as he put the CD player down, he walked over to the cot on which Cassandra was sleeping to check on her. Kissing her softly on the forehead he tucked her in and then walked over to Janets bed where he sat down beside her. She hadn't woken up since the infection had been detected, still she was pale and fevered with her fever having gotten higher instead of falling but she was still fighting, fighting to beat this instead of giving in to it and Daniel was so proud of her for doing that.

Daniel leant over and kissed her fevered forehead stroking her hair that was damp with sweat back off it. She looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe how sick she was. She also looked so small with all the tubes that covered her and the tube helping her breathe. He doubted he'd ever get that image out of his head.

"Hey sweetheart. It's me, totally wired at 7am. Janet honey I know you must be feeling awful right now and I know that wherever you are now is probably a lot more peaceful than where you'd be if you were awake but honey I want you to fight this...I want you to wake up for me. I miss you so much...I miss your smile, I miss talking to you... Honey I love you and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. I know it all happened really quickly...I know you probably can't hear me right now but that first night we spent at yours, the day after we found out about Kelly... Janet I'd loved you for so long and that night meant so much just holding you and being with you...waking up next to you. I felt like the luckiest man in the world...and you know something I think I am." He told her tears running down his face.

"I hate seeing you hurting like this, I hate knowing that you must be in so much pain...I mean you can barely breathe by yourself and I wish so much I could just make it all better for you and for Cass. You were so brave to do what you did, to help Kelly like that and I am so proud of you" Daniel broke down.

"Sweetheart I can't do this without you...please keep fighting...please..." he pleaded then rubbing his eyes with his hands before taking a deep breath to compose himself.

"You remember that night before you had the surgery...we came downstairs when Cass was asleep because we were both too wired to sleep which I guess was pretty understandable. We turned the stereo on and just sat there holding each other with the music playing...just holding each other in our arms. I'd never felt as much love for anyone as I did that moment having you next to me and I'd never felt as loved as I did with you then. And do you remember how we went outside, all wrapped up in a blanket and danced under the stars? Boy I must sound really stupid. I mean I don't even know if you can hear...but I wanted to tell you that, that moment was one of the single most beautiful of my life, seeing you lit up under the starlight, your brown eyes shining, your hair all lit up so you looked like an angel and that beautiful smile...well I borrowed Sams stereo and I got the song. I just want you to know you have so much to fight for..."

Daniel walked over to the stereo and plugged it in, and then found the song that they had danced too. He turned the volume up as it came on and then sat back down on Janets bed, stroking her soft yet flushed cheeks and praying with all his might that she would get through this while re-living the memory of that night.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey She acts like summer and walks like rain Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey Since the return from her stay on the moon She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey Tell me did you sail across the sun Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded And that heaven is overrated Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star One without a permanent scar And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there Now that she's back from her soul vacation Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey Now that she's back in the atmosphere I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head beck to the Milky Way And tell me, did Venus blow your mind Was it everything you wanted to find And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation The best soy latte that you ever had... and me Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head back toward the Milky Way.

Tears streamed down Daniels face as the song played, memories of that night and Janet being so well and full of life washing over him in a torrent. He truly didn't know how he could live without her now...her counterpart had been right when she said this was going to be awful for him. All he wanted was for her to come back to them and for the pain to go away. When he had woken up and saw her hardly able to breathe it was like his heart stopped beating and now seeing her look so fragile..A woman who was so strong and so full of courage tore him apart. He felt so lost, so lonely without her that even with his friends around a void existed in his life and as the words of the song rang out in the room, and as he thought of what they could have if she got through this the loss just felt so much deeper.

Daniel wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The last few days truly had been torture and he didn't know how he had gotten through them. One thing he did know was that the young woman fast asleep at the other side of the room had played a big part in that. If Janet didn't make it through this, he would look after her, he knew that for sure though at the moment losing Janet wasn't something he wanted to even dare contemplate.

Tiredly Daniel rubbed his eyes and settled in his chair so that his head was resting on Janets bed. He picked up her little hand and held it against his damp cheek.

"Please come back to us...please." He pleaded kissing the palm. Then after once again gently kissing Janet on her forehead he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Five hours later Daniel was awoken by a tap on the shoulder. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up to see Cassandra standing there with a cup of coffee in her hands for him.

"What time is it?" he asked, taking his glasses off, wiping them and putting them back on.

"It's 12pm. We thought we'd let you sleep a little while." She replied. "You want?" she asked offering the coffee to him.

Daniel nodded and took it while Cassandra settled down again on the chair next to him.

"How are you today?" he asked the teenager putting an arm around her.

"Okay I guess. Look Daniel, thanks for getting me to bed last night. I think I really needed the sleep." She told him though still yawning. "You meanwhile look like crap." Cassandra commented.

"Thanks." Daniel told her smiling as a nurse came in and started checking machines and doing the usual tests on Janet.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? I can stay here and come get you if there's any change." Cassandra told him.

"I'm fine honey. I'd rather be here just in case." Daniel replied.

"Yeah me too." Cassandra replied.

"So is there any change?" Daniel asked the nurse who was just leaving.

"Actually Doctor Jackson...it appears the fevers peaked and has started to come back down. I'm going to get Dr. Warner to come in and examine her as soon as he gets in." The nurse told Daniel.

Daniel got up and sat on Janets bed, touching her forehead with the back of his hand.

"She does feel a little cooler." He told them both.

"And it looks like she's getting her colour back too." Cassandra told them joining Daniel on the side of the bed, noticing for the first time that morning that her mothers face was a lot less pale than it had been the day before.

"Just don't get your hopes up. This is a good sign but you have to remember she still has a way to go." The nurse replied.

"But it's a start." Daniel commented.

The nurse smiled.

"Yes it is. Dr. Warner should be in within the next hour." She then told Daniel and Cassandra before leaving the room.

Daniel leaned over and kissed Janet.

"You keep fighting honey." He told her stroking her cheek.

Cassandra took her hand.

"You heard the man mom. We're both here okay." She then told the unconscious Doctor smiling at Daniel.

Cassandra's stomach rumbled.

"Sweetie why don't you go to the commissary and get something to eat." Daniel told the teenager. "One of us should at least be eating properly." He added.

"You sure...? I mean what if..."

"I'll come get you I promise." He told the young woman. "Now go eat."

Cassandra smiled, kissed her mother and then got up.

"You gonna be okay Daniel?"

"I'll be fine honey, don't worry about me." He told her.

"See you in a few minutes okay." She told him walking to the door. She then quicky ran over to him, gave him a hug and left.

Daniel yawned again and slowly lowered his head back down onto the bed. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there dozing but he woke up with the distinct feeling that someone was ruffling his hair. Thinking it was Cassandra he put his head up slowly trying to focus through his tired eyes but the sight which greeted him wasn't Cassandra seeing if he was okay. Janet was laying there, her cheeks filled with colour and her eyes wide open looking lovingly at him, her hand gently stroking his face. For a moment he just sat there not moving, not daring too incase this was a dream. Slowly he got up and sat on her bed and stroked her forehead. Her temperature was normal.

"Hey sleepyhead." He told her grinning. "Welcome back to the land of the living. We've missed you so much." He added leaning down to kiss her, tears falling on her forehead.

She stroked his cheek, brushing the tears away, then held his hand in her own.

"Cass..." he suddenly jumped up, gently putting her hand down.

"I need a Doctor in here." He shouted out of the door. "She's awake. She's awake." He said shaking the shoulders of an Officer passing by as the medical team ran in the room. "Sorry. Look could you go down to the commissary and get Cassandra Fraiser back up here." He asked politely.

The Officer nodded smiling.

"Oh and could you notify General Hammond and the rest of SG-1?" He then asked.

"Sure Doctor Jackson. Glad to have her back with us." He then added walking quickly down the corridor.

Daniel walked back into the infirmary to see Doctor Warner and his team checking over Janet, the curtains drawn around the bed.

"Dr Jackson you can come round if you like." Dr Warner called out to the worried man.

Daniel made his way round the curtains and took Janet's hand as the team carried out there tests.

"So is she okay?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Dr Jackson Janet's going to be weak for a few days due to the surgery and the infection but she's going to be just fine. We're going to keep her in the infirmary for at least a couple of weeks and continue monitoring her progress but it appears her body has responded well to the drugs she's been given and that the infection she contracted is beginning to clear up. Kidney function is normal and I don't think there's going to be any lasting damage. Now we're going to keep her on the heart monitor just for a couple of days, but I think we can take this tube out and give her an oxygen mask instead." The doctor told Daniel as Janet nodded in agreement.

"Okay Janet we need you to give a big cough." Dr Warner told her. Janet immediately took a deep breath and coughed, her colleague pulling the tube out of her throat.

Janet coughed for a few minutes, getting used to breathing without the help of the machine, wincing in pain as she did it.

"Take it easy okay." Daniel soothed as a nurse put the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. "Better?" he asked.

Janet nodded, Daniel squeezing her hand.

"Right that's us done for the minute. We'll take you up for a Cat Scan later, but there doesn't seem to have been any damage done by the coma. We just want one done to make sure. The fevers gone, heart rate is back to normal, we'll check out her blood to look for traces of anything out of the ordinary and the scar left from the surgery appears to be healing well. It was a good thing you did Janet, helping that young woman, we've been waiting to tell you that. This place hasn't been the same without you." The doctor then told his colleague. "And you know something. You're a very lucky woman to have this guy here and Cass. Haven't left your side." He told her before leaving the pair of them, opening the curtains as he went.

After he and his team had gone, Daniel could see Janet smiling under her oxygen mask.

"You gave us all a scare there. I really thought I was going to lose you." He told her tenderly. "I don't know what I would have done if..."

Janet put a finger on his lips prompting him to be quiet. She pulled the oxygen mask down.

"It hurt so badly..." she told him. "But thinking of you...and Cass...you were what I fought for...I could never leave you." She told him. Her voice still shaky.

"And when I saw you in so much pain...I just wanted to make it better and there was no way I could. I felt so guilty sweetheart." He told her.

"It just happened...it wasn't anyones fault. Besides...you did make me better...you and Cass gave me something to fight for" she told him softly.

Daniel began to cry.

"Shush." She soothed pulling his head down onto her chest, the steady beat of her heart soothing him.

"I loved you for so long before all this. If I'd have lost you after realising just how much you mean to me...you and Cass...I don't know what I'd have done. I was so scared." He told her.

"I was scared too. The thought of not seeing you again scared...me to death." She told him honestly then beginning to cry herself and wincing with pain.

"Hey, don't cry. You'll pull out your stitches." Daniel told her making her smile. "You are so special to me you know that?" Daniel told her sweetly.

Janet nodded.

"And you are to me...That day when we argued about the surgery...it upset me so much...but it also made me realise how much you cared. I mean you cared enough about me not to want me to go through this...you cared enough to tell me you loved me just so I knew in case...and you cared enough to stand outside the night before all this and dance under the stars and just hold me all night..."

"Of course I cared enough to do all those things. Janet I love you so much. I have done for a very long time. That night was one of the most beautiful of my life."

"Mine too." She told him. "Not in a million years do I deserve someone like you." She told him putting the mask back on for a minute.

"Well you've got me...and I'd like you to have me for the rest of your life..." he told her blushing.

Janet reached up and touched his face.

"Are you blushing Dr Jackson?" she asked him with a gentle smile as she pulled the mask down again.

"Actually... I'm proposing. Going through all this has been awful but it's also taught me a lot of things. One of those things is that any moment I'm not with you or any moment when there's a chance something could tear us apart there's an emptiness in my heart that I can't fill. One of those things is that life's too short not to embrace your feelings for someone...or to hide them for a long time like we did. Another one of those things, and one of the most important is that I love you so much, and Cassandra so much that I want us to be a family...and I want us to be one for as long as we both shall live."

"Really?" she asked him.

"Really. Janet for a long time we ignored our feelings for fear of rejection and then just after we finally acknowledged them I nearly lost you. Now you're getting better...if this happens again to either one of us I want us to have had times where we have embraced our feelings...where we have got memories instead of regrets over time we should have spent together. Janet Fraiser I want you to be my wife...will you?" he asked her his breath catching in his throat as he waited for a reply.

Janet pulled her mask down and put her hand on the back of his head, lowering it enough so they could share their first kiss since she had come round. After what seemed an eternity, but a welcome one, both pulled away and Janet smiled.

"I've been waiting to do that forever." She told him as she looked at his nervous face. "Daniel of course I'll marry you." She then told added, Daniel leaning down and them once again kissing, tears of joy streaming down both their faces. "Don't you have any idea how long I've wanted you to ask that? I love you so much. Thank you for watching over me." She told him.

"Thank you for loving me... and for coming back." He told her, then following her focus to the door where a happy teenager was standing.

"You guys are getting married?" Cassandra asked. "I'd better be a bridesmaid." She told them before running over to the bed and hugging her mother.

"Mom I thought...I didn't think you...you were so sick and I was so scared." Cassandra told her bursting into tears.

"Shush. I know. I would never leave you sweetheart you know that." Janet told her. "I'm here now okay darling. I'm here." Janet told the teenager comforting her.

"I don't know what I would have done...mom I love you. I don't think I've ever really told you enough and I was so scared you would die and you wouldn't know...I know I can be horrible but I don't mean it..I never wanted you to think...I mean you're my mom, you took me into your home and you've looked after me so well... I don't think I could have asked for a better mom since I came here."

"Hey, Cass I know...of course I do. Arguing is a typical mother and daughter thing. I don't mean it either and I know it's hormones, I was a teenage girl once too as hard as it is to believe. Sweetheart just seeing your smile when we're watching movies or cooking, or having a girly night in is enough to show me that you're happy. Don't ever think I don't know and don't ever think I don't love you because you are one of the single most important things to me on this earth."

"And to me." Daniel told the young woman. "I don't think I could've gotten through the past few days without you." He told her.

"Or me you. You're good company you know that. You're gonna be a great step father, I mean you actually listen and you don't mind doing it either." She told him.

"Well you're not so bad yourself kiddo. Spending time with you was another great thing that came out of this."

"Yeah well lets not wish anything else like this to happen. I gotta get used to having two parents now and I don't want to lose them as soon as I get them." She told him smiling.

Janet looked at the two of them.

"You know I am so lucky to have the both of you. I'm pretty blessed."

"So are we to have you back." Daniel told her. "Lets just hope we have a good few years before anything like this happens again. If we end up with what our counterparts have we are going to be a very lucky family." He told her.

Janet smiled.

"I know." She replied hugging the both of them. "We already are incredibly lucky." She added looking at the two people she cared about the most in the world, then smiling as Sam, Jack and Teal'c entered the room arms full of balloons and cards.

"Nice to have you back with the land of the living Doc." Jack commented, tying a balloon with a smiley face on it to the bottom of her bed.

"Yeah. We just heard from General Hammond that you're awake. He's gonna be down soon. He just had to finish a briefing. We've missed you." Sam told her best friend leaning over and giving her a hug. "The whole base has been so worried about you and so have we. You've made a big impression on a lot of people here sweetie.." Sam told her.

"Yeah, probably because she knows just how to jam a needle in...I'll shut up now." He finished as Janet giggled.

"It is indeed nice to see you feeling so much better Doctor."

"Thank you Teal'c." Janet replied. "It's nice to be feeling better." She told him.

"So you're feeling okay?" Sam asked sitting down on the bed.

"A bit shaky, a bit sore and like I have one hell of a hangover but I'll live." Janet replied.

"So how long you gotta stay in for?" Jack asked joining Sam on the bed.

"Two weeks." Daniel cut in. "She's gotta have two weeks of complete rest."

"Think you can do it Doc? They do say Doctors make the worst patients." Jack commented.

"Yeah well I'm sure my fiancé will make sure I follow Doctors orders." She replied grinning as she took Daniels hand in her own.

Cassandra giggled at the looks on their friends faces.

"Fiancé? Danny boy you dog." Jack commented patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah congratulations." Sam told Janet hugging her. "It's about time." She added hugging Daniel.

"Well we try to keep you on your toes." Daniel replied.

The group smiled.

"I do not understand Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied looking at his feet.

As Daniel explained and the rest of the team tried to keep straight faces Janet looked around the room. The last few days had been hell for all in that room, every single person had gone through a personal torture, herself included but all had learnt a lot. One of the most important things was that each had been blessed to have such people in their lives, and that whatever was to happen in the future they would always be able to rely on each other...come what may and no matter what.


	22. Chapter 22

It had now been three months since Janet had gone through the surgery to help Kelly and in those last three months her life had changed dramatically. Daniel had moved in with her and Cass, and while at times it was hard she had to admit that it was great having him around, even Cass was obviously enjoying Daniels' company. Since the whole ordeal the pair had become close and not just because Daniel could help Cassandra with her history homework, so things at home were pretty harmonious with all enjoying being a family. After the surgery Daniel had taken care of her so well, making sure she was resting properly and was well enough before she went back to work that it just confirmed in her heart how much he loved her and her having him around confirmed in her mind just how right marrying him was, and how strong her love for him was.

It was a cold day on the base. The cool air could be felt even as Daniel made his way to the Infirmary to check on Janet. Walking down the corridor he ran into Cassandra who was carrying a glass of juice, having been given permission to help her mother out in the Infirmary for the day.

"Hey sweetheart everything okay?" he asked her.

"Uh huh. Mom's not feeling great though." Cassandra told him.

"I keep telling her to get checked out by Dr Warner but will she listen?" Daniel commented.

"Well you know mom..." Cassandra started as they walked into the infirmary.

"You know mom what?" came a voice from beside them.

Daniel turned to see Janet standing there, her hands on her hips.

"We're in trouble." He muttered under his breath making Cass smile.

"I got your juice." She said sweetly to Janet handing it to her and trying to break her mothers mood.

"Not gonna work sweetheart." Janet commented before finally breaking into a grin. "You know me too well." She commented walking over to an empty bed and sitting down on it. Taking sips of the juice.

"Yeah so do I." Daniel commented joining her. "Honey you are so pale. Are you sure you shouldn't be at home?"

"Baby I'm fine stop worrying. I just have a bug or something that's all. It's nothing sinister." She told him looking up into his eyes and smiling.

"You sure?" he asked rubbing her back. "Because you sounded pretty sick when I woke up this morning." He told her.

Janet gave him a look which he knew very well.

"Don't waste you're breath Daniel I've already done that whole barfing speech." Cassandra told him with a mock sigh. "Doctors...you just can't get em to take their own advice."

"You two should open a comedy act." Janet told them grinning.

"Yeah we know. We thought about it..." Cassandra commented as an announcement came over the speaker system.

"Could all members of SG-1, Dr. Janet Fraiser and Cassandra Fraiser please make their way to the briefing room immediately. That will be all." Came the voice of General George Hammond.

"What have we done now?" Cassandra asked.

"Got no idea." Daniel replied as Janet handed over the Infirmary to Dr Warner while they followed General Hammonds orders.

After arriving at the briefing room it was discovered that none of them knew what was going on so all just sat down waiting for General Hammonds arrival.

"I'm in a briefing? Cool." Cassandra commented prompting a grin from Jack.

The door opened and General Hammond stepped in all except Cass, Daniel and Teal'c got up and saluted.

"At ease. We've just received a guest who I thought you may all benefit from seeing." General Hammond explained beckoning someone who was obviously standing outside the door.

At the Generals prompting a young woman in her late teens entered the room, her hair brunette and flowing down to her shoulders in curls and her eyes also a deep brown. Her face which had once been so pale was now glowing, and her cheeks were rosy with health. For a minute everyone just stood there mesmerised by the similarity this young woman had to their Doctor and by her pretty face which the last time they saw her had been so dulled by sickness.

"I uh...guess I look a little different from the last time you guys saw me." She told them nervously.

"Is this..." Jack started his mouth wide open.

"Kelly Jackson, the young woman you helped." General Hammond told Janet and the team.

"Wow look at you." Janet told her smiling. "You look so well."

"Thanks to you. I feel great." She told Janet. "Thank you so much." She then told her giving her a hug.

"Hey that's okay." Janet told the young woman. "You've had no symptoms of rejection?" Janet asked.

The young woman shook her head.

"The only thing I got was a cold a couple of weeks ago. Apart from that I've been fine. Kidney function is perfectly normal. Looking at me now it's hard to realise how close to death I was." She told them.

"And looking at mom now it's hard to believe you nearly cost her, her life." Cassandra shouted.

The group turned around and Kelly looked at the young woman confused.

"I don't..."

"Mom got a really bad infection because of that surgery. She nearly died. You have no right to come in here like this when you nearly cost her her life."

"Cassandra..." Janet started as the young woman stormed out.

"No I'll go. I think I'm the one she needs to talk too if that's okay." She asked turning to the General who nodded.

"See you guys in a few." Kelly then told them before hurrying out of the door.

"Well that was just waiting to happen." Jack commented.

"Yeah, I just hope Kelly talks some sense in to her. Cass blames herself and Kelly for this and no fault deserves to go to either of them." Janet told the group resting her head in her hands once again being overcome by a wave of nausea.

"You okay Doc? you're looking a little pasty there." Jack told her, noticing for the first time just how pale she was.

"See even Jack think's there something up honey." Daniel told her rubbing her back.

"Oh god..." Janet started as her stomach heaved, putting a hand over her mouth and running out of the room.

"What'd I say?" Jack asked as Daniel got up and hurried after her.

Kelly followed Cassandra into the commissary. Knowing the woman in her own universe she knew this wasn't going to be easy and so taking a deep breath she walked over to the table where Cassandra was sitting and sat down.

"Want some company?" Kelly asked.

"What do you want?" Cassandra replied coldly.

"I want us to talk." Kelly replied.

"Yeah well I have nothing to say."

"Cassandra you obviously do have something to say or you wouldn't be acting the way you are." Kelly told her sternly.

"Okay...fine. Because of you my mother nearly died. You happy?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course I'm not happy. She's my mom too...well in a different universe. I'd hate to think she got sick because of me."

"Well she did okay." Cassandra told Kelly.

"I didn't know that. You wanna tell me what happened." Kelly asked.

"A few hours after she came back here Daniel woke up to find her barely able to breathe. She had to be put on a ventilator and slipped into a coma. She was critical for nearly two days because of an infection she caught all because of that stupid surgery."

"What you think that Janet's wanting to save my life was stupid or worthless..." Kelly asked her quietly.

"I didn't mean..."

"A few months ago you were sick right? and I bet if she could've done anything for you, you would have wanted her to do it so you could be well...Cassandra I didn't ask to get sick and I'm sure you didn't want to either...it just happens sometimes. Now Janet couldn't help you..Nerrti was the only one who could...but she was the only one who could help me and she did. I never asked for her to come through the mirror Cass, I was so sick all I wanted to do was give up, but my dad asked and against all the odds she came and she helped because she wanted to save me. My mom would've done it but she was pregnant. Look I'm sorry if she got sick, I would never have wished that on a person like your mom you have to believe me. I didn't even know she was so ill and if I'd have known she was going to get so sick I would never have wanted her to do it. You couldn't help getting sick just like I couldn't or your mom. She was doing something so brave for her child...well child in a way." Kelly shook her head. "Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

Cassandra nodded.

"She nearly died Kelly. I nearly lost her because she went through to help you." Cassandra sighed. "Look I know it wasn't your fault that she got sick, like it wasn't your fault that you got sick. Mom was just being mom going through to help you the way she did and I am so proud of her. I guess I'm just looking for someone to blame because I feel so guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty?" Kelly asked her.

"When I saw mom like that I was sure she was going to die. And I was sure she'd die without knowing how much I love her. God I love her so much for what she's done by taking me into her life and I don't think I've ever really told her. That's why I felt so awful because I was sure that is she was going to die she'd think I never cared when I do. There've been times when I've been so cruel..."

"Cass that's nothing to feel guilty about. Of course she knows. And as for the being nasty thing that's something that comes with being a teenager, hell I was a bitch up until two years ago." Kelly told Cassandra making her smile. "Look your mom loves you, and she knows you love her too how could she not...even when it's not said mothers can sense that kind of love. Besides she's fine now. You've got plenty more chances to tell her just how much you care."

"I guess." Cassandra told her.

"Look don't feel guilty Cass because there's nothing to feel guilty about. Not one person could've altered what happened to me, you or your mom. None of us had any inkling what would happen. All we can do now is move on and learn from what has happened. There's no point dwelling on it."

"You are so much like mom." Cassandra told Kelly.

"Scary huh. My dad tells me that all the time, so does everyone on the base. I look like her and talk like her. I take it as a compliment every time it's said though." Kelly told her.

"I would too. Look I'm sorry about before. I was wrong to blame you. You couldn't help it getting so sick and it was my mom's choice to go through the mirror, and she couldn't help getting sick either."

"Well I guess it was partly my fault. If she hadn't had that surgery to help me..."

"Don't you start feeling guilty. You've just talked a load of sense in to me. I don't want to have to do it back." Cassandra replied smiling.

"So her and Daniel look close." Kelly commented.

"Yeah they are. They're getting married." Cassandra replied taking a sip of the drink she had in front of her. "He proposed as soon as mom woke up from the coma."

Kelly smiled.

"I guess some relationships are the same over practically every universe huh." Kelly commented.

"Yeah. I think it's great. Mom's really happy and so is Daniel and it's great having him around."

"He is a pretty good dad. Great when you need help with homework." Kelly added smiling.

"You know, if I ever have a sister...I hope she's like you. You're pretty cool." Cassandra told Kelly shyly.

"You're not so bad yourself and you know stranger things have happened." Kelly told Cass then leaning over and hugging her.

"I have to go." She told the teenager pulling away. "You take care of yourself okay, and Janet and Daniel. And try not to be so angry. You gotta great smile..use it."

"You got it." Cass replied getting up and then walking with Kelly out of the commissary.

As both walked outside, they found a manic Daniel.

"Everything okay?" he asked the pair of them.

"Fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Cassandra replied sweetly, smiling at Kelly.

"Daniel what's up?" Kelly asked him.

"Janet ran out of the briefing room sick a few minutes ago. She's in the ladies...could you two go and check on her for me?"

"Sure Daniel, no problems. I don't get why she won't see a doctor about this."

"How long's she been sick?" Kelly asked.

"A couple of weeks now. I'm really worried." Daniel told them.

"Okay we'll go see if she's okay. You gonna be out here?" Cassandra asked.

Daniel nodded.

"I'm sure she's fine Daniel. It's probably a bug or something." Kelly reassured him before following Cassandra into the ladies' bathroom.

The pair soon found Janet, her head over the toilet bowl. She hadn't even had time to shut the door.

"Mom?" Cassandra said quietly as she entered the stall.

"I'm okay honey." Came the weak reply.

Kelly walked into the stall also and sat down at Janets left side while Cass sat down on the other side.

"This isn't anything to do with the surgery is it? I mean it's not my fault." Kelly asked tearfully as she saw Janets flushed face.

"Sweetheart of course it's not." Janet reassured lifting up her head and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm sure it's just a bug or something." She added.

"Daniel's really worried, he's outside. He said you've been ill for a couple of weeks." Kelly told her.

Janet looked at the worried young woman, then at Cass who looked just as afraid as Kelly.

"Look guys I'm fine..." she started, her stomach then heaving and her being sick again.

Kelly and Cassandra pulled a face.

"Think I'm done now." Janet told them flushing the toilet and then sitting back in the stall.

"You know I've seen this before...I think.." Kelly started.

Janet looked at her nodding at her to continue.

"Three times...with my mom. She was sick a lot, tired a lot, had backache and was irritable..."

Cassandra looked at Janet open mouthed.

"You don't think..." she started. "I mean it would make sense..."

"I'm sure it's a bug Cass...it couldn't be anything else could it?" Janet replied.

"I'm not saying that's what's up, I was just saying what it looked like to me. Sorry if.."

"No Kelly thanks...I've been so caught up in everything lately that I never really had time to...Oh god..." Janet said shocked as realisation hit her face.

"Mom?" Cassandra asked.

"It's okay sweetheart." Janet reassured her putting a hand on her arm.

"Oh, while I remember Charlie wanted me to give you this." Kelly told Janet pulling a teddy out of her bag. "She told me to give it to you for your Kelly. You just reminded me...go figure."

"Well thank her for me." Janet replied. "I guess we may be needing it pretty soon." She added.

Kelly and Cass nodded.

"But still not a word to... not until I know for sure Cass."

"I know mom. Cross my heart." Cassandra told her helping her up.

"So we okay to go now? I gotta get home. All the gang are coming round as it's Charlottes birthday. It's my turn to bathe Katie."

"Katie?"

"Mom gave birth just over three months ago to a beautiful baby girl who we called Katie. She's great, though Max isn't too happy about being woken up every night." Kelly told them.

As they walked outside, they saw Daniel leaning up against the wall waiting for them. As soon as he saw Janet he walked over to her.

"Honey are you okay?" he asked putting an arm around her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." She replied smiling. "Come on lets walk this one to the mirror room.." She told him as the four of them began to make their way down the corridor.

Just a few minutes later and Kelly was ready to leave. Through the mirror her whole family could be seen waiting for her, as could Sam and Jack and their two girls.

"Guess this is it huh." She told them all as they stood waiting to say their goodbyes.

Kelly walked over first to Teal'c.

"Well we never really spoke, but I do know you're a great guy. See ya Teal'c." She told him hugging him. Next she walked over to General Hammond.

"In my world you used to change my diapers when I was on base. You were even known to sing to me when my parents couldn't get me to sleep. You've been there for all the Jackson kids in my world and we respect you a lot. We haven't spoken here much but I wanted to say thank you anyway. Take care." Kelly told the General.

"You too young lady." He told her smiling proudly at her.

Kelly then walked over to Jack.

"What can I say to you Jack except...sweet. You had me saying that when I was three. You're a great guy and a good father. Never lose that humour okay." Kelly told him.

Jack took her in his arms and gave her a big hug.

"And don't you ever lose that smile. You look after yourself, and Casey and Emma for us okay."

"Will do." Kelly replied then walking to Sam.

"Bye Sam." She told the Major hugging her. "You know as soon as I was born you became a huge person in my life, taking care of me when mom and dad had a night out...looking after me on base, carrying me around in a carrycot in the middle of the night when mom or dad couldn't get me to sleep. I'm sure one day you'll be a good mom. You take care okay..You and Jack." She whispered.

"You too okay Kelly." Sam replied smiling.

The next person Kelly said her goodbyes to was Cass.

"Take care of yourself. You're a great young woman and an even greater sister. Don't ever stop using that strong mind of yours." Kelly told the teenager hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for earlier. I'm sorry..."

"Hey that's in the past okay, forget about it. " Kelly replied. "Bye." She then told her.

"I'd be very lucky to have a sister like you."

"I am lucky to have you." Kelly replied smiling and then walking to Daniel.

"Bye Daniel." She told him tearfully.

"Bye sweetheart." He replied brushing her long hair back off her face. "You take care of them all okay. And take care of yourself you hear?"

Kelly nodded.

"You take care of everyone here. Thank you so much for everything you did to save me...both of you. I wouldn't be here without...I love you guys." She told them.

"We love you too. Come here." Janet told her. "You are a lovely young woman. I'm very proud that my counterpart has a daughter as smart and beautiful of you. And I'm glad that you're standing here alive and well. I'm so glad I could help."

Kelly wiped her eyes.

"Thank you so much." She told Janet taking her in a big hug. "You look after yourself okay. Everything's gonna work out fine with... hope you feel better soon." She then told Janet smiling through her tears.

Janet, Daniel and Cass then all took Kelly in a hug.

"I really have to..." she started as they broke away. She was still in tears.

"What I came here for was to say thanks. Until today I never knew how much you suffered to save me...and I wanted to say that I hope you guys are as happy as my mom and dad because any child would be blessed to have parents like you guys. I'm sure Cass can vouch for that."

Then she walked to the mirror.

"Bye." She told them, then after a small wave she was gone back to her family and the universe where she belonged.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a hectic evening at the Fraiser household. To celebrate Kelly's coming through the surgery okay and Janet's return back to health SG-1 and General Hammond had been invited over for the evening to have a celebration. Daniel and Cass were cooking while Janet had disappeared upstairs to get ready.

The doorbell rang.

"You okay with that Cass." Daniel asked the young woman who was currently chopping up vegetables.

"Fine. You go let the guy's in." Cassandra told him.

Daniel wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing and made his way to the door. Opening it he saw Sam and Jack standing together having arrived in one car.

"You guys came together?" Daniel asked peering out of the door.

"Uh yeah." Jack replied. "If the General asks Sam's car's in the shop okay?"

"Oh...kay." Daniel replied.

"He's not here yet, is he?" Sam asked.

"Not yet...why?" Daniel asked.

Sam turned to Jack and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

"Wait you guys are...and the General doesn't know...and now I do? Oh I could be in so much trouble."

"Daniel look. We want to be together okay..Please don't jeopardise that. Daniel we're going to tell him. We just want to see where this heads first. Promise you won't say anything...not until we know if we want this to be a permanent thing..."

"Guys of course I won't. It's great to see you so happy. Besides I always though you'd make a great couple, we all did." He told them shutting the door behind them and taking their jackets.

A crash came from the kitchen.

"I'm okay." Came a shout followed by a giggle.

"You cooking Cass?" Sam shouted.

"Yeah me and Daniel. I'm making a bit of a mess actually." She told them as she walked out of the kitchen covered in flour.

"That we can see." Jack commented walking up to the young woman and giving her a hug, Cassandra then running to Sam and hugging her.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Cass told them as she walked to the door to greet General Hammond and Teal'c.

"So where's Janet?" Sam asked Daniel.

"I'm not sure actually..." he told them, his face worried. "Last thing she said was she had to go to the bathroom, she's been in there about half an hour."

"Want me to go check on her?" Sam asked.

"Please. She hasn't been well and we can't get her to see another Doctor."

"I'll see what I can do." Sam told Daniel, heading upstairs.

"Pass me an apron Danny boy, I'm gonna show you guys how to cook." Sam could hear Jack saying as she made her way upstairs.

"Jack O'Neill cook? I can't wait to see this." General Hammond commented as he followed the group into the kitchen.

Major Samantha Carter stood outside the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Janet it's me Sam. You fallen in or something? Daniel says you've been up here for a while."

"I'm fine Sam. I'll be down in a few minutes." Janet replied nervously.

"Daniel's worried about you sweetie, we all are. We know you haven't been feeling well for a while, is it something to do with the surgery?" Sam asked putting her ear against the door to hear the answer.

"I don't think so Sam." Janet replied, and Sam could tell she was crying.

"Honey what's up? You know this is causing a bit of a scene. Your fiancé down there is undoubtedly gonna rush up here if he hears me shouting at you through the door."

Janet opened the door, Sam nearly falling into the bathroom as she had been leaning against it. Sam quickly locked the door after her and stood there looking at Janet and crossing her arms.

"So you gonna tell me why you're up here crying while Daniel is worried as hell downstairs?" Sam asked quietly.

Janet sat down on the toilet seat and put her head in her hands.

Sam walked over to her friend and put a hand on her back.

"Honey what's the matter?" Sam asked worried. She then spotted an unopened box in a pharmacy bag on the floor. "Ah." She commented as Janet put her head up.

"I've been so stupid."

"How have you been stupid?" Sam asked leaning back against the wall.

"For not realizing. Damn it Sam I'm almost eight weeks late how could I not have figured it out before now. I mean how good a start is that gonna be for the baby... I didn't even realize I was carrying it."

For a minute Sam sat open mouthed.

"Janet you have had a lot to deal with, with the surgery, then Daniel moving in and the wedding to sort out."

"At first I put it down to the trauma after surgery, I mean it's not unusual for a womans cycle to change after trauma like that. Then I put it down to stress and then I was so caught up in Daniel's moving in here that I barely had time to think about anything else." Janet told her best friend.

"What made you finally realise you might be...you know..."

"You can say the word you know Sam. I'm not gonna burst into tears or anything because I can't deal with the fact that I'm going to be a mother soon. I do want this you know...I just...I'm not answering your question here am I?" Janet asked her friend knowing she probably wasn't being very comprehensible at that moment.

Sam shook her had and sat down on the floor.

"Except for the fact that I started to get nauseous in the mornings, was feeling tired a lot more than I used to and was getting backache...it was something Kelly said today. She saw me sick and one of the first things she said was that she had seen this three times before with her mom...when she had Max, Charlotte and Katie."

"You have to do the test Janet. You've got to know for sure." Sam told her friend.

"I know...Sam I've been sitting up here for the last half hour trying to get up the courage to do this. It's just so scary."

"I know it is. But surely not knowing is worse than finding out. I mean there's a chance you may not be. It could be down to stress why you are so late."

Janet shook her head.

"Sam something is happening inside me. Don't ask me how I know it but I do. I can feel this tiny life growing in here..." she told her friend putting a hand over the red sweatshirt she was wearing on the area of her stomach. "I can feel it every day. I'm carrying a child Daniel and I created, something so beautiful that just to wake up and sense it makes me happy. Without even doing that test I know...I just I need to do it to prove to myself I'm not imagining this." Janet tried to explain.

Since she had guessed what was happening inside of her body she had been all over the place. At first she was tearful, then she had moved on to feeling afraid, but after that and ever since all she had felt was complete. She had always wanted children and had always been a maternal person however she had not expected to fall pregnant at a time where she had just recovered from an infection which had nearly cost her her life, nor at a time so soon in a relationship. Yes Daniel had proposed and she had said yes however they weren't getting married straight away. What she was afraid about was that while she wanted her unborn baby so much he would not, and that she would lose the man she loved.

"Then do it sweetie." Sam told her, her having to see her friend so upset breaking her heart.

"But Sam, Daniel and I are just over three months into a relationship. He' hardly going to want a responsibility like this is he. What if he leaves?" Janet asked tearfully. So much for the whole not crying part.

"I can't see that happening. Janet Daniel wants to marry you, he's living in a house with you and Cassandra who he obviously thinks the world of. He loved those kids in the alternate universe...honey I don't think Daniels wanting to be here with you even needs questioning." Sam told her friend.

Janet wiped her eyes.

"You want to have this baby?" Sam asked her.

Janet nodded.

"Sam I could never get rid of this baby. I already love it too much. Whether I've known it or not it's been a part of my life for at least the last two months...it's hard to explain you know. And I guess if Daniel doesn't want to be a part of this, then no matter how much I love him, I'm going to have to let him go."

Sam walked over to Janet and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do the test okay...please. Then we can worry about the consequences afterwards."

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, is everything okay in here?" came Daniels worried voice.

Sam walked over to the door.

"Sam no..." Janet whispered shaking her head.

Sam opened the door.

"It's all yours Daniel." She replied giving Janet a sympathetic smile and then leaving the pair to discuss the future.

Janet immediately hid the test, which she still hadn't done behind her back as Daniel locked the door behind him. Slowly he walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Sweetheart you want to tell me what's the matter?" Daniel asked her seeing her flushed face.

"Daniel I..." she started though unable to find the words.

Daniel tenderly put a hand on her stomach.

"Sweetheart do you think you're pregnant? Is that what's been the matter?" he asked her.

For a minute she sat there shocked. Janet then nodded and looked at the floor, then pulling the test out from behind her back.

"I've been trying to work up enough courage to do it...to know for sure...but Daniel I am sure... I can't explain it and I'm so scared." She told him crying.

"Why are you scared?" he asked her taking her into his arms.

"This relationship is so new and here I am probably two months pregnant...you can't want that Daniel...I mean if you want to leave...I'm having this child Daniel, I couldn't not, but I know this is probably too much responsibility too soon and..."

Daniel put a finger over her lips.

"Listen to me..." he told her putting a finger under her chin and tilting her face up to face him. "I am not going anywhere. Sweetheart I would never leave you. Seeing you laying in that hospital bed so fragile...I knew I loved you for a long time but that just proved how much. I would never want to be apart from you, and if you are pregnant I can't think of anything more beautiful. I love you, I love Cass and I know I love this child." He replied squeezing her hand as it moved on top of his.

"You mean that...you're not just saying it..."

"I would never lie to you. Sweetheart you know how much I love you." He told her.

"Daniel I love you too." She replied hugging him and breaking down.

Daniel kissed her on the forehead.

"Now you do this test okay. I'm right here." He told her comfortingly.

Janet took a deep breath and saw Daniel doing the same. He turned round to face the wall to give her some dignity.

Just a minute later all they had to do was wait.

"How long till we know?" Daniel asked turning round.

"Three minutes." Janet replied blowing a loose strand of hair out of her eye.

Daniel walked over to her, pulled her up, sat down and then pulled her onto his lap. Setting the test on the sink he then wrapped his arms around her and rocked her, kissing her cheek.

"Whatever the result we're doing this together. I promise you." He whispered.

"Daniel I think we both know what the result will be...it's as if I can sense this baby. It's so weird...like I know she's in there."

"She?" Daniel asked smiling.

Janet shrugged.

"A daughter would be pretty amazing." He told her smiling.

"If it is positive...you're really happy about this? I understand if you're not Daniel. It is pretty soon in the relationship and..."

"Janet I've never been happier. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than your carrying our child. You're going to be a great mother sweetheart." He told her kissing her again.

"I was sure you would run. I was so sure this would scare you away." She told him tearfully

"Sweetheart nothing could ever scare me away, especially not our child. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives and I know that means kids...and I love that." He told her truthfully.

Janets watch beeped.

"You ready?" he asked her, seeing the nervous look on her face.

Janet, her face flushed, nodded.

"You look first." She told him.

"You sure?" he replied.

"Please?" she pleaded quietly.

Daniel took a deep breath, then reached for the test. As he looked at it, a grin appeared on his face from ear to ear.

Janet looked at him nervously, then seeing the joy in his eyes started to smile too.

"Congratulation's mom, we're going to have a baby." He told her.

Janet smiled.

"I could feel it. It's so weird." She told him, shocked but happy.

"But great right?" he asked hoping she wasn't feeling pressured into something she wasn't ready for.

Janet put a hand on her abdomen gently, Daniel placing his on top.

"Yeah." She replied truthfully. "I love you Daniel."

"I love you too, and thank you."

"For what?" Janet asked him looking into his eyes which were clearly filled with joy and smiling.

"For loving me...for carrying our baby. This is so incredible." He told her smiling.

"Yeah it is. I just can't believe I didn't realise for so long. What with Kelly and everything... everything just seems to have happened at once you know. But I'm so happy it has." She told him.

"Me too. A baby huh...I can't believe I'm gonna be a father."

"Believe it Daddy, I've been having the morning sickness to prove it." Janet teased.

"You're telling me." He replied.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you sooner. I really didn't think you were ready for this..."

"Janet of course I am...and it's okay. We know now and we're gonna get through this together. Just think in seven months or so we're gonna have a baby in the house. I wonder what Cass is gonna say."

"I think she guessed." Janet replied. "I doubt she's gonna be too shocked. I get the feeling she's going to enjoy being a big sister."

"I do too. We've been blessed. You know that? Our counterparts said that a lot in their universe. We may not have yet what they have there but I really think it's true here too. We've found each other. We have great friends, a lovely teenager and a baby on the way. After everything that's happened lately...I don't think I've ever been happier than I am with you."

"Me either." She replied snuggling in to him and yawning.

"Think we should go break the news to the masses?" Daniel asked kissing her on the top of her head.

"I have a better idea."

Janet took Daniels hand and led him into the bedroom. Laying down on the bed she beckoned for him to join her.

Daniel lay down beside her and held her close.

"Let's just enjoy this ourselves for a little while." She told him smiling.

Daniel kissed her on the nose and then forehead as she closed her eyes.

"You really are happy?" she asked him opening her eyes slightly.

Daniel cupped her cheek in his hand then leaned over to kiss her. He put a hand on her stomach and pulled her close.

"I have never been happier." He replied honestly. "Are you sure you are? I don't want you to go through with this pregnancy if you're unhappy.

Janet put her hand on top of his and looked down at her still flat stomach, then smiled.

"This is our baby." She told him. "How could I be unhappy?" she told him kissing him too.

"Come here." He told her pulling her close. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He told her, then noticing she had fallen asleep.

Daniel tenderly pulled the blanket over her and lay there watching her sleep. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past few months, and he also couldn't believe how blissfully happy he was. The beautiful woman who lay in front of him, who he had loved for years was now going to marry him and was carrying his child inside of her. She looked so radiant, so peaceful as she slept, her hair falling softly around her face and her hand gently placed on her stomach. She looked like an angel, and to him she was. She was the angel who had shown him true happiness again and who had given him unconditional love without ever asking anything in return. He loved her more than words could ever explain, and he loved Cass and this baby. He had realized only that day what may be happening inside the woman he loved, the same as she had but the moment the thought crossed his mind that she may be pregnant his heart felt like it would burst. All he wanted to do was protect her, and he knew he would, and Cassandra and the baby for the rest of his life because they were his world...nothing else mattered to him. For the first time in his life he truly felt complete, and he knew that he would never, ever leave the beautiful woman laying beside him. He didn't think he ever could.

Daniel heard a knock at the door and saw Cass standing in the doorway. She looked at her mother and then at Daniel before walking over to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Is everything okay? You've been up here for a while and I haven't seen mom since this afternoon."

"Everything's fine sweetie."

"Is mom okay? She wasn't sick again, was she?" the teenager asked worried.

"Your mom's great Cass." Daniel replied stroking Janet's face.

"Then what's the matter? Daniel tell me. Come on she's my mother." She then asked.

Daniel looked down at Janet who was beginning to stir.

"Daniel please?" Cassandra pleaded.

Janet sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Cassandra honey are you okay?" she asked the worried teenager.

"I'm fine...just came up to tell you dinner's ready and to see if you were okay. Mom I'm worried about you okay." Cassandra told her mother.

"Honey I know you are...but you don't need to be. I'm fine, everything's perfectly normal." Janet told her.

"Mom throwing up every day isn't normal, being tired all the time isn't normal...you need to see a doctor."

"Yeah you're right I do sweetheart but it's not because there's anything wrong."

"Mom you're just confusing me even more...please will you just tell me what's the matter with you? You obviously know." Cassandra told her.

Janet looked up at Daniel and smiled. He then put a hand on her still flat stomach, Janet putting hers on top of his and grinning back.

"Cass sweetheart there's something we have to tell you..." Daniel started.

Cassandra looked at Daniel, then Janet and the blissful look on their faces. She then saw their hands. Shifting over on the bed she put a hand on top of theirs.

"Oh my god." She squealed. "Are you...mom are you pregnant?" she asked.

Janet nodded smiling.

Cassandra screamed happily then hugged Janet tightly.

"Congratulations guys. This is so cool. I'm gonna be a sister." She commented. She then hugged Daniel.

"So that's why you've been feeling ill...I take it you're the father." She commented grinning at Daniel.

"I would certainly hope so." He replied putting an arm around Janet.

"You're gonna be great. You both are. And everything okay?"

Janet nodded.

"I'm going to arrange a scan as soon as I get to work tomorrow." She reassured the teenager.

"Wow, I mean a baby... what does it feel like. I know it can't kick yet or anything but you know what I mean." Cassandra asked settling on the bed next to her mother.

"It feels...I don't know. It's like I can sense this baby living inside me without it even having to kick to show it's there. It feels amazing Cass, and all the more amazing because it was made by me and the man I love."

"You really love this baby don't you." Cass asked.

"We both do." Janet replied smiling at Daniel.

"You know what? Me too." Cassandra told them. "Ever since I lost my family on Hanka I never thought I'd have a new one I'd love. But since living here with you, and having Daniel around and now this baby about to come into our lives...you can't replace them but I really do love you just as much." Cassandra told them.

"Aww sweetheart." Janet stated her eyes filling with tears.

Cassandra hugged her mother who then pulled Daniel into a big hug with them.

"We really are a family aren't we." Janet commented proudly.

"Yeah we are." Daniel replied looking at the two beautiful women in his lives.

"That can't be a bad thing." Cassandra commented.

"No sweetheart it can't. I love you both very much." Janet told them.

"We love you too." Daniel and Cass chorused as the three collapsed onto the bed in a fit of giggles, knowing from that moment on that they would be a family who loved each other for the rest of their lives.

Fini.


End file.
